


The Choice

by Kannedt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Man - Freeform, Iron Spider - Freeform, Love, MJ - Freeform, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter parker and michelle jones - Freeform, Peter parker and mj, Spideychelle, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, mj and peter - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannedt/pseuds/Kannedt
Summary: Peter finds himself stuck in something dangerous, head over heels in love with Michelle Jones, and his identity discovered, but all Peter wants most in the world is to protect those he  loves, which proves to be difficult after Peter is put in a life or death situation and has to make the biggest choice of his life.(I don't own any of these characters they all belong to MARVEL)





	1. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on his way to school on the bus. Everything is going fine when all of a sudden his Spidey-Senses kick in and Ned has to distract the other kids from seeing Peter swings out the window, but will anyone notice he is gone?

The bus moved slowly as Peter listened to Twenty-One Pilots on his iPhone and didn't notice the constant tapping on his shoulder by Ned till the bus came to a stop. "Earth to Peter." "Huh? Oh. Sorry. What were you saying?" Ned sighed. "The thing," he said amazed at the look on Peter's face. "Thing?" "Oh my gosh," Ned exclaimed. "I Can't believe you forgot!" Peter still looked really confused. "Remeber...." Ned asked getting frustrated. "Does it have something to do with what's in my bag," Peter questioned. "No. Remember who you were gonna ask out, today," Ned said, nudging him and giving him a smirk. "Oh. Yeah that," Peter said as his back tensed up. Ned noticed and his mouth dropped open. "Dude, you seriously need to chill. I mean the worst thing that could happen is... Well the 4th worst thing that could happen is..." He stopped himself before he said it. "Well that's still pretty gruesome. I better not say, but on the bright side there's a 65% chance that she won't do the 4th worst thing that could happen." The expression on Peter's face was priceless causing Ned to snigger a little. "Oh. Comforting. Thanks." "Just being honest with you man." "Whatever..." Peter said his voice trailing off. "Hey, Losers!" Ned and Peter nearly flew out of their seats in surprise. Michelle burst into fits of laughter, but then quickly closed her mouth when she saw the annoyed look on Peter's face. "Could you NOT do that anymore," Peter almost yelled still trying to get over the ringing in his ears. "Sorry," Michelle said and her face almost looked sad. Peter noticed and his cheeks flushed red, but Michelle brightened back up at the sight of Peter blushing. "What you guys talking about," she asked suspiciously. Peter's cheeks flushed an even darker pink as he quickly replied, "NOTHING!" "Woah. You got a fever Peter," she mocked at the sight of his blushing red face. Peter gulped and slipped his headphones back on, trying to annoy the feeling of Michelle's breath on his neck, which just made him blush harder. Then all of a sudden Peter's Spidey-Senses were sending him over edge. Every hair on his neck and arms was standing up. "Somethings wrong," Peter thought to himself. He quickly threw his phone and headphones into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "Ned!" "Ned," Peter said loud enough just for him to hear. "What's wrong," Ned asked seeing the expression on his face. "I need a distraction, fast!" Peter didn't know how Ned had come up with something so quickly, but he whipped out a water bottle from his backpack and dumped it all over Cindy Moon's skirt. "Ew! Cindy wet her pants," Ned screamed on the top of his lungs and pointed at The girls skirt. The whole class turned their heads and started laughing, leaving Cindy Moon looking like she wanted to cry. Peter almost felt sympathy for the humiliated girl, but he didn't have time for that. The distraction gave him just enough time to slip out the window with his backpack, unnoticed. After the class settled down and Cindy Moon had wiped her tears away. Everybody turned back in there seats and started chatting again. "No one seems to notice Peter is gone," Ned thought happily to himself. Or so he thought. And no one had noticed he was gone, besides one girl, and she had been sitting right behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks so much for reading! This is my first fanfiction ever so please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, and if there are any mistakes please let me know. I promise the next chapter will be longer; I just wrote this one on a whim. :) ❤


	2. "Nothing suspicious"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds himself swinging from building to building with his Spidey-Senses taking over. He finds nothing out of the ordinary, or so he thinks....

Peter swung and swung and honestly he had no idea where he was going, but his arms shot webs and did things for him. It was his Spidey-sense taking him wherever. Peter knew it was taking him straight to the danger, but that didn't stop him. After 5 minutes of shooting webs and swinging, his arms just stopped shooting webs in mid-air. "Crap," Peter thought to himself. He was just inches from the ground as he shot out a web towards a building and caught himself. "Phew," he said aloud. "Would you like me to run a scan of the area," came Karen's voice from Spider-man's mask. "Uh. Sure. If you think that would help." 10 seconds later Karen spoke up again. "Scan complete." "Did you find anything," Peter asked curiously. "Yes sir. I have detected high levels of lead, steel, bismuth, tin, and zinc." "You could have just said metal." Peter remarked rolling his eyes. "Sorry, sir." "It's fine," Peter said an annoyed tone in his voice. Peter swung to where Karen had directed him. "Huh." Peter ended up in an alleyway where he spotted two big wood boxes. He cautiously drew closer. When he reached the big boxes he tried lifting up the tops. "Ahh. They won't budge Karen!" "Maybe you could try the crowbar to your right," Karen's calm voice said. "Right." Peter lifted the crow bar from a molding, wet cardboard box. "I hope I've had my tetanus shot," Peter chuckled. He lifted the top with the crow bar, but still had to use force. "This is weird," he thought. "Usually I could lift anything like this, but it's nailed like it's supposed to keep people like me out of here." As he lifted the top he saw millions of bullets. Big bullets; most likely for a shotgun. Peter knew the other box most likely had more bullets, but just to be sure he opened the other one too, and sure enough millions of more of those bullets. "Hey Karen?" "Yes, Mr. Parker," her voice replied. "Can you notify the police and direct them this way?" 20 seconds later Karen replied, "Already done sir." "Thanks Karen." Peter searched the area for any sign of suspicion or people near the boxes, but didn't notice any. "I'd better head back," Peter thought. "Karen what time is it," he asked with his fingers crossed. "11:00 a.m." the robot replied. "Crap!" Peter swung as fast as he could. He'd already missed. U.S. history and Geometry class and he really didn't want to miss chemistry, his favorite class. He made it just in time to change and take his seat as the clock's hand struck 11:15. He sat with Ned at the desk next to him and Michelle in the seat behind. Peter looked back at Michelle and she mouthed, "Hey Loser, where've ya been? Peter scribbled something in his notebook and threw it to her. It said, "May needed my help with something." in sloppy hand writing. Michelle wrote something in her notebook too, ripped it out, crumbled it in a ball, and threw it to Peter. It landed perfectly in the middle of his desk and he quickly unfolded it under his desk trying to hide it from Mr. Clarkson. It said, Yeah right. You've used that lie to many times." in neat handwriting. Peter's heart skipped a beat. What was that supposed to mean? Did she know? He was about to write another note when Mr. Clarkson said his name. "Mr. Parker and Mrs. Jones, would you kindly stop passing notes to each other and listen up?" Peter jerked his head up and Michelle smiled at the teacher innocently. When he looked away she stared at Peter suspiciously, (even though she could only see his back), the rest of the class. 

                       ~~~~~~~ 

Later at lunch Peter and Ned sat next to each other away from the rest of the school to make sure they couldn't be heard. "So," Ned said. "So what?" "What did you find," Ned questioned impatiently. "Ah. Nothing much. It was just two big wooden boxes filled with shotgun bullets," he replied crinkling his nose. "Nothing suspicious at all?! Then why were your spider-senses going ballistic," Ned questioned. "Oh. Well there was this one thing." "What," Ned squealed eagerly. "The boxes. They were nailed shut." "Wow! That's so suspicious! You could've been killed Peter," said Ned mockingly, the eagerness in his eyes gone. Peter rolled his eyes. "I couldn't open them though. I had to use a crow bar. It was weird like they were built just to keep me out." "Oh. That is kinda creepy dude." "What's kinda creepy," Michelle asked noisily. Her head had popped up right between the boys and they almost fell backwards. "Why do you ALWAYS do that," Ned exclaimed. "It scares the crap out of us." Michelle recovered from her long fits of laughter and said (with a smirk), " That's why I do it." And she winked at them both and took a seat on the opposite side of the table towards them so she was facing both the boys. "So what were you talking about anyways?" "NOTHING," both boys yelled out at once. Michelle's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You know just geeky stuff. The usual," Peter added on trying to not make it obvious that had nothing to do with what they were talking about. Michelle rolled her eyes. "You both suck at lying," she commented, then stuck her nose in a book after finishing her food. Peter noticed the book was a new one then yesterday. Yesterday it had been Frankenstein, but today it was Anna and the French kiss, by Stephanie Perkins. Nobody said anything as they sat and ate there food and Michelle read. Peter watched her. For some reason he couldn't take her eyes off her. She was so pretty with her many, frizzy curls and shiny brown eyes. Peter quickly removed his glare and pretended to be looking at his food as Michelle looked up. "If you're gonna stare at someone," she said; "then you need to learn to hide it better loser." She stood up grabbing her tray and wandered off. "Crap," Peter thought. "Dude." Ned nudged him. "She's catching on you need to just ask her out already or it'll get more awkward. You are going to ask her today, right?! "I don't know," Peter sighed. 

                      ~~~~~~~ 

"Anything exciting happen today at school," Aunt May asked. "Just the usual," Peter replied as he walked in the door. "That's to bad." Peter glanced up at his Aunt. "Are you going somewhere?" "I am working the night shift tonight," May answered. Sadness swept over his face. May was always working so hard to provide for him and herself. It was already hard paying the bills, and then there was getting a proper meal in every day. May noticed the sadness on his face and walked towards him. "Come here," she said in a soft voice. She took him and rapped him in her arms. "I'm sorry we can't spend more time together, but you know money is hard to find and working the night shift pays more." "I know," Peter answered sadly and he felt the tears start to come. Ever since he had been bitten by the spider everything changed. He was off doing his thing, (in secret), and she was off doing hers. May let go of him and looked at him in the eyes, wiping away the few tears that had escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek. "I promise I will try and find more time to spend with you." "I understand," Peter said wiping some more tears away from his eyes. May smiled at him. "You're a good kid Peter. Never forget that." Peter smiled and gave her another hug before heading to his room to change. When he came back out May had her keys in hand and her coat on. "I should be back by 6:00," May said. "And your dinner is in the fridge. Make sure you eat all of it." Peter nodded and hugged her good-bye. "See you in the morning he said before the door shut and it locked with a click. Peter quickly walked to the fridge and pulled out his dinner stuffing it in his mouth as fast as he could. After he had finished he ran to his room, took the spider-man suit out of his backpack, and pulled it on. He slipped out of his bedroom window and started to patrol for the night. He wandered around looking for any suspicion. It was a pretty quiet night for Queens. He helped an elderly lady cross the street and got a kitten back to his owner, but that was just about it. Since, much wasn't happening and it was getting late, Peter thought about heading back soon. He was wasted and his head felt dizzy. As he arrived at his house he slipped through the window and changed. His eyes started to flutter shut and he collapsed in his bed tiredness washing over him. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and fell asleep thinking of the three people he wanted to protect most. His Aunt May, and his two friends, Ned and Michelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Thanks so much for reading! I had so much fun writing this chapter and watching it play out in my head. I really hope you enjoyed this and please leave comments! I'd love to hear what you think about it! ❤


	3. Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal day in school for Peter till he finds himself with a peculiar dream after dozing off in Chemistry class and Michelle's suspicions are high.

Chapter 3: Hit

"Peter! Peter! Get up right now! It's 8:00 a.m. and I have been trying to get you out of that bed for half an hour," yelled Aunt May from outside the door. Bang! Bang! Bang! May had now started pounding on the door in an effort to get him out of bed. Peter slowly realized what was happening as his eyes slowly opened. "Peter I want you out of that bed, in the kitchen, and ready to go in five minutes or so help me I will come in that room and rip you out of the bed myself! May had obviously gotten very frustrated. Peter flung the covers off the bed and ran to get dressed. He put some clothes on, brushed his teeth, and put a bagel in a plastic bag for him to eat on the bus. Unfortunately, he didn't have time to comb his hair and it was a curly, untamed, mess from wearing the mask all night. "Bye May," Peter called as he ran out the door just in time to catch the  bus. He took his usual seat next to Ned. "By the way Peter I am going out of town for the weekend. My family is going to visit my Aunt over the weekend and they want me to come. We're leaving tonight. Just wanted to let you know, so I can't really have your back tonight if you get into any trouble." "Ok," Peter nodded. "I shouldn't get into any trouble. Just a normal night." "Hey Losers," Mj screamed into Peter's ear. He winced, but managed to keep himself from flying out of his seat this time. Ned on the other hand jumped into the air and started shaking in annoyance. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed his mouth seeing the smirk on Mj's face. She laughed and smiled at them both. "Why are you so annoying," Ned asked. "You losers don't even know how much fun it is to annoy you guys, she answered winking at them. Ned face turned into a pout and sunk down into his seat and Peter rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help to smile a little bit too. He liked seeing Mj smile. After a few minutes, the bus pulled into Midtown High School and all the kids hauled out in an effort to get to class first.

U.S. History and Geometry class  went by quickly. Peter's favorite class began, Chemistry. He took his seat and the bell rang. Mr. Clarkson turned around. "Hello class," he said. A few said hello back. And Mr. Clarkson began the class. He taught something that Mr. Banner, (aka the hulk,) had taught him a few weeks back. Peter laid his face in his arms and slowly dozed off.  
There were low voices and an alleyway. It was the alleyway with the boxes. The boxes got closer and closer, but something was off. There were small cameras on the side of the wooden boxes and then a room appeared out of no where. Inside the dark room there were computers. Showing the view from the cameras on the boxes. Suddenly peter realized. He was supposed to find the boxes. It had been a trap. Peter woke up jerking his neck up.  
Peter's head flew in the air off his arms. His Spidey-senses going ballistic again. "Can I go to the bathroom," Peter yelled abruptly, startling the whole class. "Well if you have to so badly, go ahead," Mr. Clarkson said pointing to the door. "Thanks," Peter muttered as he walked out of the door in what he hoped was a casual walk. When the door shut behind him he sprung into a run as fast as his legs would take him and his backpack hung on his shoulder. He reached the elevator, but thinking twice he took the stairs and swung down by a string, because there was no one around to see. He finally reached the doors to the school, but before his feet could carry him any farther a voice stopped him in his tracks. "Hey, Loser! Where you off to so fast?" Peter was not prepared for this.  Peter whipped around, his eyes wide open. "Michelle," he said with a nervous laugh trying to act casual. "Where you going," she asked, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Uh- I-" but he didn't get to finish cause Michelle cut him off. "And don't give me the "May needed my help" thing," she stated in a mocking voice. Peter was almost shaking. He'd been caught, he had no excuse, and his Spidey-Senses were sending him off the walls. "Nah. I am just kidding. I don't care," Michelle said seeing the terrified look on his face. "Saved," Peter thought to himself. "But," Michelle spoke again. "I know you're hiding a secret and one of these days I am gonna find out what it is." Peter nodded. "Ok," he replied not really knowing what to say. Michelle pursed her lips and then said, "Ok, gotta get to Chemistry. I'm already late." She walked off towards the elevator and Peter watched her, making sure she didn't follow him. As she disappeared behind a corner he moved his feet again as fast as he could. He quickly went to the alleyway he always went to, to change into his suit. As he pulled the mask over his head his  
Spidey-Senses took over again. Swinging from building to building he realized where he was being taken, back to the alleyway where he had found the wood boxes. As he smoothly landed on the ground he noticed that the boxes had been moved. "The police must have found away to move them," Peter thought. As Peter searched the ground for anything that stood out he heard a sound near by. He turned around. A car was moving straight towards him. He shot a web to the top of a building, right before the car smashed into the wall of the alley. Suddenly there were bullets being shot everywhere and Peter trying to dodge each and everyone. He swung and swung around, dodging bullets and shooting webs at the shooter. Out of no where a bullet hit Peter in his left shoulder. A sharp pain spread through out Peter's arm and he lost control. He was quickly falling to the ground. He caught hold of a railed balcony. He was hanging there with blood quickly plunging out of the front of his shoulder. Peter lifted himself onto the balcony with all the strength left in him. All of a sudden, someone grabbed peter around the neck and held him in the air. It was a tall, muscular man wearing all black. "You might as well stop fighting back," his low voice said. "You're gonna lose this one Spidey-boy." "No I'm not," Peter yelled furious about the nickname the man had given him. He swung his feet up and kicked the man in the face. He fell back giving Peter just enough time to swing away. He swung and swung until he new he was a safe distance from the incident. Peter felt dizzy and was in so much pain. He knew he was gonna black out soon. "I have to get this bullet out," he told himself. But it was to late he had already fallen to the ground. When Peter woke up it was already dusk. He moaned, his head dizzy from the loss of blood. "Karen, what time is it," he asked wincing in pain. "5:32 p.m." Karen's voice replied. "Crap!" Peter need to get help, but he couldn't go to a hospital, Ned was out of town, and Peter really didn't want to go to Mr. Stark. He didn't want to look like he was weak. "Sir, if I may warn you, your blood levels are-" "Shut up," Peter cut her off. "Sorry, sir just trying to be of some use." "Yeah well I am pretty sure I know I've lost a load of blood," Peter replied angrily. The robot did not answer back. Peter winced in pain again. He knew who he had to go too. Whether this was a mistake or not Peter didn't know. That was left to decide later. Peter found the tiniest bit of strength to shoot a few webs into the air and he soon arrived at his destination. Peter sighed in relief when he saw the window was open and no car in the driveway. He slipped through the small window, wincing in pain still. A shrill shriek came from the corner of the room. "Shhh," Peter tried to calm her. His vision was blurred and he was losing balance. "I need help," he groaned in pain. He slowly fell back against a wall and slipped down to the floor, leaving blood stains everywhere. "Michelle," he whispered slowly losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I really hope you enjoyed reading that and it left you dying to read more. Another one will be coming soon, I promise. Please leave a comment to tell me what you thought of this chapter and let me know if I've made any mistakes. Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! :) ❤


	4. Identity revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Peter is shot in the shoulder. He needs to get help and he is left with only one option.

"H-h-how do you know me," came Michelle's shaky voice. Her eyes wide open and her mouth open. Peter had never seen this side of Michelle. Sympathy and fear rolled through her eyes. "Michelle," Peter whispered. Pain rolled through his shoulder hurting more every second. "I-I-," Peter began, but he knew he could never explain this. He lifted a hand to his mask. Michelle backed up. She couldn't believe she was about to know who Spider-Man was and she was actually afraid to know. Peter's mask slipped off his head and a set of messy hair was revealed. Michelle was in unbelief, looking like she was going to faint. She collapsed down next to Peter stating the obvious.  
"P-P-Peter you're hurt! You're Spider-Man?! W-w-why did you come to me?" Michelle had so many questions rolling through her head, but Peter obviously needed help. "Michelle, I promise I'll answer your questions later, but I need your help first." "I-I can't help you Peter! We have to get you to a hospital!" "No," Peter's voice cut in. "We can't. I need you to help me get the bullet out." Michelle gasped and started shaking vigorously. "I-I-I-, No-Peter, I can't-can't. "C-calm down," Peter said wincing in pain again. Michelle took a deep breath. Peter knew she was having half a panic attack. She muttered something inappropriate under her breath. "Ok. How-what do you want me to do." She tried her best to calm down, but Peter had just laid two very big things on her at once. Peter spoke again, his body now shaking. "I need you to reach into my arm and get the bullet. The rest can heal by itself, but the bullet has to be out." Michelle looked as if she were gonna faint. Peter pulled part of the suit off his shoulder to reveal a small hole that had blood rapidly pouring out. Michelle's eyes widened even more. "I-I- can't do that Peter. I-I-It'll hurt you! I c-c-can't." She started freaking out again. "If you don't I'll die and it won't matter if it hurts or not." Michelle seemed to be trying to calm herself. "Please, Michelle," Petter groaned in pain. He reached out a hand and Michelle took it. She was squeazing rather hard, but Peter didn't care. It helped direct his brain to the pain in his hand, easing the pain in his shoulder. "O-ok. I'll do it," she said. Peter could tell she was trying to build confidence in her voice. "So all I do is reach my hand in there and look for the b-bullet?" "Yes," Peter answered. Michelle got closer taking deep breaths. She still held Peter's hand with one hand and the other she reached out to find the bullet. As she stuck her fingers into the bullet whole, Peter groaned, but He held back tears as he yelled out in pain. "I-I-I'm sorry," Michelle said her voice shaking and tears falling from her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" Peter wanted her to stop more than anything else in that moment, but he knew the bullet had to come out. "No," he lied. "Keep going." She put her hand down farther moving it around. After a few agonizing moments for Peter, Michelle slowly pulled her hand up to reveal a medium-sized bullet. Peter sighed. Pain ringing through his body more and more. "Thanks," he said. His eyes blurred, black dots appeared over his eyes, and he slipped into unconsciousness. Michelle quickly ran to get a towel and she tried to hold pressure on the bullet hole, but the towel was soon soaked in blood too. She had slowed the blood down, but that was it. Michelle could hardly take the sight of all the blood. Her head felt dizzy and she wanted to vomit. Michelle laid her head down on Peter's lap, trying to still hold the towel on his shoulder, but she soon slipped out of consciousness too. Peter saw a flash and a blur of light and something red, but he quickly. fell unconscious again.

When Peter woke up he was in a white, rather big room. "Hey, kid," said a familiar voice. Peter rubbed the blur from his eyes.  Peter was looking up at Tony Stark. "Mr. Stark," came Peter's shaky voice. "Yeah kid. It's me." "How did I get here?" "Karen warned me when you wouldn't answer her," Tony replied. Peter nodded. "Where's Michelle," Peter asked, remembering what had happened. "The girl is in the other room." "Why didn't you call me. I thought I told you once before to call me if you get in any trouble," Tony said anger rising in his voice, but he couldn't be angry no matter how hard he tried, because Peter was just a kid. And Tony knew all kids were dumb at his age. "I didn't want to look weak," Peter said innocently. "Ahhh, kid," Tony sighed. "I am sorry Mr. Stark," Peter said his voice still shaking. "Just always come to me whenever you get in trouble." "I promise," Peter replied. "You're a good kid," Tony said. For some reason Aunt May and Mr. Stark always told Peter that, but he never understand why.  
Michelle stood up as Tony walked out of the room where Peter was. "Is it alright if I go and see him," she asked. Tony nodded. She walked to his room and quietly walked in. "Hey, Loser." Peter smiled and sat up when he saw her. "Hi," he said back. They just stared at each other for a few minutes and then Peter finally spoke again. "Thanks." "For what," Michelle asked. "Well, you did pull a bullet out of my shoulder," he said with a chuckle. "Yeah. I guess." They were quiet for a little while longer then Peter closed his eyes and he dozed off. When Peter woke up again Michelle was gone and it was the next morning. Peter pulled the IV out of his arm and climbed off the bed. Peter changed into a spare pair of clothes left for him on a chair. Afterwards, he left the room. He found Mr. Stark looking out a window at the city. When he noticed him he turned around and asked, "ready to leave kid. "Yeah, but what about Aunt May? What did you tell her?" " I told her it was the internship." Peter nodded in understanding. 

Soon enough Peter was back home, Aunt May yelling at him about how he hadn't called, didn't answer her calls or texts, and hadn't come home from school. "And you didn't even think to call," she yelled at him. "I know. I know. I am sorry. I'll never do it again. I thought Mr. Stark would call you," he lied. "Never do that to me again! I was so worried about," you she said, now half yelling half trying to contain her anger. She hugged him then sent him off to his room. 

 

                       ~~~~~~~

The weekend ended as quickly as it had begun. Soon enough Monday came along and Peter was back on the bus sitting next to Ned who had gotten back the night before. He hadn't told Ned anything, but planned to at lunch. The first 4 classes in the morning went by pretty fast, but Peter couldn't stop thinking about what he was gonna say to Ned. "It's not like I can just walk up to him and say, "Hey Ned! While you were gone I got shot and almost bled to death,  and Michelle now knows I am Spider-Man, because she pulled a bullet out of my shoulder and everythings cool man," Peter thought to himself during Chemistry class. The bell rang, interrupting Peter's thoughts. Everyone ran off to lunch and Peter was left slowly walking towards the elevator. He decided to take the staircase to have more time to think. Peter nonchalantly made his way to the cafeteria. He got his lunch and headed over to the table where Ned sat. "What took you so long," Ned asked. Peter was about to answer, but before he could open his mouth he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey Spidey-butt!" It was Michelle. "Oh great," Peter thought to himself. "What did she call you," Ned exclaimed in alarm. "Oh you didn't tell him yet," Michelle said with a chuckle. "Wow. You two really are a bunch of nerdy losers," Michelle stated winking at them both. Peter rolled his eyes. "Tell me what," Ned asked angrily. "Ned, Michelle knows." Ned choked on his food and looked like he was gonna have a panic attack. Michelle burst out laughing and almost fell off her seat. "What?! She knows?! Like about," Ned's voice trailed off in unbelief. Peter explained the whole story and when Peter had finished Ned's eyes were the size of a small apple and his mouth hung open. "You're gonna catch flies," Michelle joked mockingly. Ned closed his mouth and started talking at the speed of light. "You got shot, almost died, and Michelle stuck her hand in your wound! That's disgusting," Ned yelled. Michelle and Peter laughed at the expression on Ned's face. "Just take a minute to process it," Michelle said with a smirk, still laughing at him. 

The rest of the day Ned could hardly talk in unbelief, leaving Michelle laughing every time she saw his face. After school Ned came over to spend the night at Peter's house. At 3:00 a.m. Ned woke him up to ask him if it had been a dream and Peter rolled his eyes. It was the 4th time he had asked that night. "Please go to sleep," Peter begged Ned and he turned over and dozed off, but Ned lay awake the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think. Also if you wanna give me any ideas for the next chapter that would be great, because I have no idea what to write next. Thanks! ❤


	5. "I couldn't get to sleep"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Peter are both having trouble falling asleep, but to Michelle's surprise Peter comes to her and opens up about Spider-Man.

Michelle was up all night just staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it. Peter Parker, (the boy she had a major crush on, but wouldn't admit it to herself), was Spider-Man! Thoughts swirled through her head like a tornado. She was lost in thought when she heard a tapping on her window and was pulled from her thoughts. "Peter?!" Michelle was startled by it. The loser was sitting on the edge of her window like some creep! Michelle slowly moved to the window. She unlatched it and pulled it open. "You stalking me now creep?" "What? No. Um. I just-just- I don't know. I guess I couldn't fall asleep," Peter said his voice sounding tired. "What's that supposed to mean," Michelle thought to herself. She didn't show any sign of confusion, just said, "And you thought waking me up to hangout would somehow help," she scoffed. "Well, no. I don't know. But I didn't wake you up. I saw your light was on."  "Whatever," Michelle muttered, stepping aside so Peter could come in. He slipped in through the window and just stared at Michelle. "Well," Michelle said in an annoyed tone. She took a seat on her bed and Peter slumped down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes till Michelle finally spoke up. This time her tone was different. It sounded slightly afraid and concerned. "Peter?" her voice rang through the silence. "Yeah?" Peter answered back worried. He had only seen MJ look concerned once, and that was the day she found out he was Spider-Man. Michelle spoke again. "You remember the day you got shot and came to me for help?" Peter nodded. "Well, I noticed something," her voice trailed off and it was at least another minute till she spoke again. "You um-I-I noticed you had a scar, but not just one; multiple-and-and-that was just on your shoulder!" Peter didn't know how to answer to that so he sat there looking pretty dumb. Words finally escaped from his mouth. "Um, yeah. That uh-that happens sometimes when you-uh-..." He didn't know what to say next. "When you put yourself in danger for people you don't even know?" Michelle finished for him. Peter was slightly surprised by the tone in Mj's voice. It sounded like she was concerned, angry, annoyed, and proud all at once, but Peter couldn't be sure because Mj was so hard to figure out and very good at hiding things when she wanted to. Peter lifted a brow and looked up at her. "Well, I wouldn't put it exactly like that, but I guess." Michelle sighed. "What happened?" she asked, her tone had gone back to normal with just a small trace of concern left. "Well..." Peter didn't know where to begin. "You remember home-coming?" "Yeah. When you ditched Liz, left her really sad, and then left her feeling worse when she found out her Dad was a criminal and taken down by the same guy who had saved in an elevator?" Michelle didn't really mean to say all that, but her mouth just fell out of control. Peter had a hurt look on his face like he was remembering that terrible night. "Sorry," Mj muttered. Peter just continued. "Well, when I very first saw her dad I then realized it was the same guy I was trying to take down just the night before. And he recognized me." Peter paused then continued. "He made me promise I would just continue with the party so that Liz wouldn't find out, but after I was inside I couldn't help it and I went after him. Long story short-uh-I-" Peter was stumbling with his words like he really didn't want to say what was coming next, but he finally pumped up some courage. "Well, he-he dropped a parking garage on me." Michelle's eyes widened not knowing if she had heard right or not. She noticed the look on Peter's face. He looked scared and anxious. "He dropped a parking garage on me," Peter repeated, his voice now shaking a little. "He dropped a parking garage on me and I was all alone. There was nobody there to help me and nobody could help. I was buried under everything and I was stuck. I was in so much pain and I couldn't lift it up. I felt so weak, like I was just the old, scrawny, worthless boy I used to be. Incapable to help himself or anybody else. But, because nobody else could I new I had to. I had to be the one to help me, because no one else would. It was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done, but I got myself out of there and I went back after the vulture. On the bright side," Peter continued with a sigh. "I learned a valuable lesson." "And what was that?" Michelle's voice cut in. "A true leader doesn't need everything in his arsenal." Peter looked over at Michelle and she seemed to be looking up at him with admiration. They sat in silence for a while. "But-" Michelle began. "That was just one or two scars." "Well, yeah," Peter answered looking down at his shoes. "I'm sorry," Mj said with concern in her voice once again. "For what?" Peter asked. "I just never thought what it's actually like doing what you do. And most people probably don't either. So no one will actually know what you've been through. Well, besides me and your dork friend." She added on with a smirk. Peter chuckled and sat against the wall. They sat there for what only seemed a minute, but was much longer then they thought. Mj glanced up at her clock sitting by the edge of her dresser. "Crap," she thought. "Well, you better scram loser. It's already 5:30 and the bus picks us up in 2 hours." "Right," Peter said jumping up. He moved towards the window and Mj pulled it up so he could get out. "Thanks," Peter muttered. Mj smiled, but before she could answer Peter had already swung away. She watched as his strong figure quickly disappeared and she couldn't help but smile...                 ~~~~~~~~~ A few hours later Peter and Mj were sleeping with there heads down on the cold table in the cafeteria. "Hey!" Ned yelled to get both of their attention. Their heads both jolted up in the air. Michelle pounded her first on the table in annoyance and Peter just closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. "What's the matter with you guys?" Ned questioned. "You both look like zombies. "Didn't get any sleep," Peter mumbled, his eyes still closed. "And you?" Ned asked motioning towards Mj. But she had already fallen back asleep. "Same," Peter answered for her. "How would you know?" Ned asked. "Cause I was with her," Peter answered laying his head down onto his arms. "Oooh. With her?" Ned said in an excited tone. Before Peter could say anything Ned was smacked in the back of th head. "Ow!" Ned exclaimed. Michelle woke up and had been the one to slap him. "Not like that idiot." Ned rolled his eyes and Mj walked away. "She can really get annoying sometimes," Ned muttered to Peter, taking a bite of his food. Peter fell asleep and woke up later to the sound od the school bell. He dragged himself through each class trying to force himself to stay awake, but sometimes failing. By the end of the day Peter was exhausted and ready to claps. "Are you hungry?" Aunt May asked as peter stumbled in the door. "No. I just want to go to sleep, Peter mumbled as he through his bag on the couch and headed to his bedroom. "Woah!" Aunt May exclaimed. "You look exhausted!" "I am exhausted," Peter replied. "What happened?" Aunt May asked with concern. "Nothing. I just stayed up to late." May sighed. "Peter you gotta keep your grades up and staying up all night isn't going to help." "I know, I know," Peter replied. "I won't do it again. I just couldn't get to sleep and then I lost track of time." "Ok. well go to bed now," May said giving him a hug and then motioning him to his room. Peter clapsed on his bed and he was quickly falling into a deep sleep, but before he did he couldn't help but to think about patrolling... Maybe just a little. "Or not," he thought as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I've been super busy. I don't really like this chapter very much, but please comment and let me know what you think and please give me ideas for the next chapter. I have no idea what to write. Kudos always appreciated! Thanks for reading! ❤


	6. The field trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter finds out his class is taking a trip to Stark Tower he gets worried about what might happen, but it turns out worst then he imagined...

The bell rang and the whole classroom filled with noise as the kids scrambled to there next class, Chemistry. A few minutes later the bell rang again and Chemistry class began. Mr. Clarkson talked about something Peter had never learned before and he sat there entirely focused till the school bell rang. Once again the familiar sound of kids gathering there papers and school books together filled the room. As a few kids stood up and headed to the door Mr. Clarkson yelled, "Wait class! I have one more thing to address." The few kids who had headed to the door took there seats again with rather annoyed looks on there faces. "Next week we will be going on a field trip," Mr. Clarkson said with excitement ringing through his voice. "Can anyone guess where?" Kids started screaming out stupid things like Disney world and Hogwarts castle. "No. No," Mr. Clarkson answered the class. "We're going to..." He made a dramatic pause. "Stark tower," Mr. Clarkson nearly squealed in excitement. He seemed to be more excited then most of his class. Peter nearly choked when he heard that. "Oh no," Peter mumbled under his breath. He heard Flash scoff behind him. Mr. Clarkson handed out permission slips. "I want you to have these signed before next week so I can get everything sorted out before then." After everyone had got there permission slips the class was dismissed. Peter dully wandered down the hall towards the cafeteria. "Eeeeh!" Peter heard a squeal from behind him which was definitely Ned. "Here comes the rambling," Peter thought to himself.  "Did you hear? We are going to THE Stark Tower!!! I-I-I-I cannot believe it," he screamed, his squeals echoing down the halls. Peter rolled his eyes. "Aren't you excited?" Ned asked. "Um. I guess. I just don't know if it's gonna be awkward or not or if..." Peter's voice trailed off as he entered deep thought and he could still here the loud, excited comments from Ned behind him. When Ned and Peter finally reached the cafeteria and had gotten there food, they took their seats at their regualr table, where MJ already sat. "So... Losers," she said in a ready to annoy you sounding voice. Peter rolled his eyes. He was not in the mood. "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or is it because of the field trip?" she asked teasingly.   
"Please go away," Peter mumbled. It was true. He hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past few days, but he was also really scared about the trip. "Ok. Ok. Parker. I'll go sit over there. All by myself. All alone." Peter blushed. He hadn't meant to sound rude. "Look at you you're a tomato," she said with a laugh. She sat down, took a few bites of food, and shoved it to the other side of the table. "Here. One of you can eat the rest. I'm not hungry." Ned's face lit up and he immediately started eating Mj's food, but Peter just kept his arms on the table and layed his head down. "This gonna be a nightmare," he thought to himself.

                ~~~~~~~~~  
Unfortunately, (for Peter), the week went by very fast. The weekend came and then it left; which left Peter freaked out more then ever. 

"I still don't get why your so scared," Mj said as they wandered towards the bus again. "Because..." Peter mumbled in an exasperated tone. "It's hard to explain, but this could go three different ways. 1. It could be totally awkward, 2. It could be a totally normal field trip if Mr. Stark isn't there, or 3. It could be both." "Well, that makes no sense and you just wasted 3% of your breathing," Mj stated in a what the frick tone.   
As they approached the bus a rather excited Mr. Clarkson, stood at the entrance to collect permission slips. "Mrs. Jones, Mr. Leeds, and Mr. Parker," he said as he took each one of their slips. Ned and Peter took their usual seats next to each other and Mj behind them so that she could listen in on anything and everything they were talking about. When everyone from Peter's chemistry class had finally taken there seats, the bus began to move and 10-15 minutes later they were pulling up to the entrance of the enormous Stark Tower. There were some oohs and ahhs from some of the kids, but the loudest came from the teacher himself. "Ok. Everyone off the bus. I want everyone to stay in a group while we are here and we will be lead by a tour guide," Mr. Clarkson said with importance in his voice. When everyone had gone inside there tour guide approached them and Peter immediately recognized her to be Claire Ballinger; one of Mr. Stark's secretaries. "Peter!" she exclaimed when she saw him. "Nice to see you again." Peter blushed and out of the corner of his eye he saw Flash's mouth drop open. "Now," Mrs. Ballinger spoke again. "Everyone line up here. You're going to need special badges in order to enter the rest of the building." She pasted out a badge to everyone besides Peter who already had one of his own. "Now if you look down at your badges you'll notice an orange line across the bottom. There are different colors for certain parts of the building you are able to enter. Orange means you can only roam the halls around level one, red you can go between level 1-3, and purple has the most advantage. With a purple badge you are free to roam any level of the building." Peter's badge was purple, but he didn't want to put it on in order to prevent attraction. As all the kids scanned there badges across the metal machine Peter grunted and pulled his badge out of his bag to swipe it, but before he could, Flash ripped it from his hand and held it in the air. "Hah," he scoffed. "Who'd you snatch this from?" he mocked. "Give it back!" Peter yelled at him. Then out of no Mj just walked up behind Flash, slowly slipped it out of his hand, and gave it back to Peter. "Idiot," Mj said. "Of course it's his. It literally has his picture on it." Flash glanced over and a very angry expression swept over his face amd he stomped off. "Thanks," Peter muttered. "For what," she replied, and casually walked away as if nothing had happened. An hour or two later everyone was gathered together looking at something Peter had seen plenty of times, when all of a sudden the lights went out. "The small class started screaming and Tony Starks voice came out of no where from a microphone. "Uh. Don't be scared. There's nothing to worry about," he said in a voice Peter knew so well. Mr. Stark was obviously worried and Peter's Spidey-Senses were going crazy. "Um- this happens all the time. I mean- uh- not really, but don't panic. Ok, maybe panic a little, because there's kind of a- um- a killer on the loose somewhere in here, but-" "Oh great," Peter thought to himself. The whole room filled with loud,       ear-splitting screams and kids started running everywhere. "Crap." Peter heard over the microphone. "Please. Calm down!" Mr. Stark's voice boomed through the room. The class settled down a little. "Mrs. Ballinger, would you be so kind as to lead this class to the corner of the room?" he asked, trying to sound polite. "Yes sir," she answered in a tone that made it sound like this actually did happen all the time. "And whatever you do," Tony added on. "Don't let him inject you." That didn't exactly help because the kids started freaking out again, but eventually the whole class was standing in one of the corners of the room. "Activating full lock down," they heard a mechanic voice say. The loud booms of windows, doors, and everything rang through the building. Even shades on the windows and doors were shut leaving the entire building pitch black. Peter was scrunched up against a bunch of kids with Mj and Ned both beside him. Near by they heard a loud clatter sound and a bunch of kids started screaming again. "Ow!" Mj uttered. "Uh, Peter?" She asked in a slightly more fearful tone. "What? What is it?" he asked grabbing her arm. "I-uh-I think I-he-I was injected." "WHAT!?" Peter yelled. "I don't feel good," she shouted. The whole class started freaking out again. Michelle was trying to keep herself steady by using Peter's shoulder to balance herself, but it wasn't quite working out. She stumbled around and then finally fell backwards. Peter caught her right before she hit the floor. He got down on his knees and layed her head in his lap. "Hey. It's gonna be ok. Just stay with me," he muttered to her. Her whole body started shaking vigorously and blood poured from her mouth. Peter didn't know what to do or who to call for help. "Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!" he yelled into the darkness. "Mr. Stark please help me." Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched, then he realized who it was. "Hey. It's ok kid. It's just me," he assured him. "Claire please escort Mr. Parker to go see Dr. Banner in the emergency room." Peter used his strength to pick up Mj and carry her up the many flights of stairs, (cause the elevator wasn't working). When they finally reached the emergency room Claire opened the door for him and returned back the other way. "Peter!" Dr. Banner said. "What are you doing here?" he asked. He looked down at the still shaking figure of Mj and quickly turned another flashlight on and handed it to Peter's one free hand. "Here. Let's trade," Dr. Banner said as he took Mj from him and placed her on a hospital bed. "I need you to follow me with the flashlight, he said in an urgent tone that Peter admired. He was always ready to help anyone sick or hurt. Peter followed Dr. Banner around pointing the flashlight wherever he needed as he collected medical tools. Dr. Banner sat down in a seat next to the bed wear Mj was laying. After a few minutes if silence Dr. Banner leaned forward and closely looked at Mj's left arm. "What are you doing?" Peter asked curiously. "Trying to find the right vain that I have to inject this into," he said holding up a needle with some strange liquid in it. He carried on. After a few seconds he found the vain and injected it into her. "Is she ok? Is she gonna be alright? Is it working?" Peter asked anxiously. "Don't worry Peter your friends gonna be alright." "Good. Thanks Dr. Banner," Peter said. He glanced one last time at Mj before proceeding to the door. "Be careful out there," Dr. Banner said cautiously. Peter gave him a thumbs up and ran out the door, but of course being Spider-Man and all, that was not his intentions. He wanted to be helpful and with the building being pitch black and with Peter having night vision, he could easily swing around without the suit and no one would see. As Peter approached the stairs, he saw a figure moving around in the darkness. He froze in his steps. But it turned out it was just Pepper Potts. "Miss Potts!" Peter piped in surprise. "Peter. What are you doing here and how did you know who it was?" she asked. "Oh. Night vision and I have a school field trip here." "Oh ok. Well, you wouldn't happen to have a flashlight would you?" "Uh-" Peter muttered rummaging through his bag. "Ah-hah! Here you go!" "Thanks. Now you stay out of trouble," she said in a knowing voice. "Of course," Peter chuckled and she gave him an uncertain look, which he returned with a thumbs up which seemed to work every time. "I'm gonna go see if I can get these lights back on again," she said wandering away from him. "Remember stay out of trouble," she yelled back to him as he ran down the staircase. He used his webs to shoot him down faster. As he got back to the room where his class was huddled together he met with a rather frustrated Iron Man. His hand flew up in the air ready to shoot. "Woah! Woah! Woah! It's just me," Peter shouted. "Are you for real Parker?!" He shouted back. "Sorry," he muttered. "I thought I told you to go to the emergency room." You did! But-but you never said to stay." Mr. Stark gave a deep annoyed sigh. "I just wanna help," Peter stated. "No no! No helping. You've done plenty. Go back to your group and stay there. I don't want you hurt or getting in trouble, cause that'd on me." "But-but-" Peter tried protesting, but Mr. Stark put up a hand to silence him and pointed to the direction of his group. Peter sighed and headed back to his class. Flash started making stupid comments and Peter tried to ignore him. "I shouldn't be here." Peter thought to himself. "I should helping." Being the stubborn teenager he was he secretly walked away from his class. He shot a web up to a giant light hanging from the ceiling. He stood up there watching out for any sign of movement other then the freaked out highschoolers in the corner of the room. It was a few minutes before he actually saw anything, but when he did his Spidey-Senses went ballistic. He leaned forward to get a closer look and- oops. He lost his balance and fell face first toward the ground. He hit the floor with a loud thud that echoed through the room. "Crap," he thought to himself. He looked up and the figure was quickly moving closer. With each step he got bigger and bigger till he was giant-sized and about 10 inches away from Peter who was sitting in the the middle of the room, holding his breath. It had been a very long 56 seconds and Peter couldn't hold his breath anymore. He shot a web to the light and pulled himself up. When he reached the top he desperately gasped for air. Panting, he quickly swung to another light, right before the giant thing took a swung at him with some kind of metal bar. He dodged him for a while till he got bored. He through a web at the thing and swung around him 4 or 5 times to try and tangle him up. The alien thing hit the floor rattling the whole building. Kids were screaming, Iron Man burst in through the doors, and the monster sprung up into the air breaking the webs Peter rapped around him. The alien lunged at Tony who shot a beam at him, but it did absolutely nothing. Peter was now trying to dodge beams, the metal bar, and trying to help. All of a sudden the room went silent. "Where did it go?" Peter thought to himself. His   
Spidey-Senses went ballistic again and then he realized. The alien thing was gonna try to inject one of Peter's classmates again. Peter shot a web through the air and swung as fast as he could to prevent it from happening. It was just about to inject Cindy Moon, but Peter flung himself in front of her before he could. Peter yelled in pain and he hit the floor hard as everything around him turned. The last thing he heard was Iron Man blasting beams in every direction, the fall of the alien, and the lights clicking back on again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Thanks for reading! I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry, if it's a disappointment or if it has grammar and spelling mistakes cause I wrote it at 3:30 a.m.


	7. Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being injected by an unusual poison, Peter finds himself in a horrendous cycle of the same nightmare and completely sick and pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I also wrote this at 1:00 a.m. so if it has some mistakes, sorry!

Mj woke up in a totally different place then she last remembered. It was bright with lots of lights and a doctor's office smell to it. "Wait. What happened? Am I dead?" she thought to herself. She turned her head to see the blurry figure of a man. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. "Oh. You're awake, good. Peter was really worried about you, you know?" the man said. "Uh- who are you again?" Michelle questioned. "Oh. Right. Sorry. I am Bruce-I mean Dr. Banner." "Oh your him," Mj stated sitting up she looked around her and something caught her eye that made her heart skip a beat. Peter was lying in a hospital bed in a corner of the room. "Peter, is he-he-" "He's going to be fine," Dr. Banner's calm voice assured her. Michelle sighed in relief and lay back down. She still felt dizzy and her eyes were heavy. Soon enough she had drifted back to sleep, still worried about Peter. 

When M.J. had woken up again, she felt somewhat better. She sat up and noticed that Dr. Banner wasn't in the room any longer. A few silent moments passed as thoughts swarmed through her head. Next thing she heard a groan from the corner of the room and looked over to see Peter slowly gaining consciousness. He rolled over and since the hospital bed was very narrow he bonked his head on the bar and fell to the floor. "Ow." Mj rolled her eyes. "Total Loser!" She blurted out loud to him. "Mj!" Peter exclaimed with a relieved tone in his voice. "What happened?" he asked. "I'm not exactly the person to ask seeing how I just woke up." "Right," Peter mumbled. "Are you ok? Are you fine? What happened to you? Do you feel better?" "Woah. Hold your horses. I'm fine what do you care any ways?" "Of course I care," Peter stated. "I care about you," he said it before he could stop himself. His whole face went red leaving him looking like a beet and Mj burst out in laughter. "Ok. Whatever Parker." Dr. Banner entered the room a few minutes later. "Good. You're both awake. How are you feeling?" he asked. "Fine," they both answered in unison. "Good," he replied. He sat at the computer typing for a while till Mj's stubborn side got frustrated. "Can I please just go now?!" "Oh. Yes. Sorry. Your school class left a few hours ago, but Mr. Stark has promised to get you home safely. You can wait downstairs if you'd like."  Mj left and the door clicked shut behind her, leaving Dr. Banner and Peter alone. "Peter is it ok if I run a few tests? I want to be certain your ok and your bodies reaction to the poison is fine." "Uh, sure," Peter replied. "But I need to call my Aunt and explain-" "Don't worry. That's all been taken care of," the doctor assured him. Half an hour later Mj and Peter were awkwardly sitting in the back of a limo being driven home by Happy. They sat in silence till they arrived at Mj's house. "Bye," Peter yelled as she walked up to her house. She gave him the finger and he rolled his eyes. "So predictable," he thought to himself. "You can actually just leave me here. It's only another block and I don't mind walking." "And let you get into more trouble? I'm not stupid," Happy said. "Is Mr. Stark mad at me?" Peter asked innocently. "I don't know. He's always pissed at someone." Peter's heart sank. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint Mr. Stark. He was his mentor. Peter was pulled from his thoughts when the limo came to a stop. "Thanks for driving me," Peter said. "Ok," was all that Happy replied, but Peter wasn't surprised. Happy had never really been a Happy guy. "Kind of ironic," Peter thought. When Peter entered through the doors of his house, Aunt May started yelling about how she was so worried and he should have called her the second something went wrong. "I know I'm sorry." After a few more minutes of getting yelled at he slipped away into his room and looked at his phone. 18- make that 19 new messages from Ned. A few of them said stuff like what happened, but most of them were asking if he got to see Iron Man or any other of the Avengers. Peter was just about to text him back when Aunt May yelled, "Peter! Ned's here." Next second Ned burst into the room and started rambling on and on. "Did you see Iron Man!? I heard his voice. I even saw something glowing and I think it was his suit! Ah! Did you see any other Avengers? Maybe the hulk? Or-or-" "Ned!" "What?" "Yes. I saw Iron Man and Dr. Banner, but-" Ned cut him off again. "You saw the hulk and Iron Man!? Dude! AWESOME!" "Yeah. I basically work with them Ned." Ned looked like he was about to hyperventilate. "Why are you going crazy? I've told you all of this before." "I know," Ned replied, but it's just so unbelievable and cool!" Peter rolled his eyes. He glanced over at the clock and realized how late it was. "Sorry, Ned, but I have to go." "Go where?" Ned asked. "Patrol." Ned's eyes got big with excitement. "AWESOME," he yelled. "I was just going," Ned piped. "Right, Peter replied and Ned winked at him. After Ned was gone Peter quickly snuck out the bedroom window and swung to the alley where the dumpster was. As he landed on the ground he pulled the dumpster forward and rummaged through his backpack he kept behind there. He pulled out his suit and quickly slipped into it. As he shot a web into the air that familiar feeling rushed over him like a wave. He felt exhilaration, something like raging intrigue and pure adrenaline banged together in a bowl and whisked violently. The thing he loved most about it was that he could let all his problems go and focus on helping other people. Or, occasionally, he would get himself into more problems and trouble. Since it was late there weren't many people out and about. After a while he found something to do. He stopped a bank robbery, got a dog back to its owner, and stopped someone from breaking into a car. As Peter heard sirens somewhere he quickly started to swing to the location, but before he could go any further his head got light and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He tried shooting another web, but missed. He was nearly 50 feet in the air, falling... Falling... Falling... He was inches from the ground, but luckily, he managed to catch himself by shooting a web to the side of a window. He slowly attempted to stand up, but he immediately fell back down, hit his head on the ground and blacked out. 

~~~~~~~  
"No! Please! Please! I beg you don't do this to me! It's me you want. Kill me instead!" "Oh don't worry I will, but after I make you suffer. And this is just the way to do it." "Please!" He sobbed. "Peter look at me! Look at me! Pick me. She's your only family you have left and I'm willing to die for you." "NOOOO! I am gonna find away to get us out of this. I promise. I promise. I have to. I have to," he sobbed. "Just because your Spider-Man doesn't mean you can do everything. Even the strongest of people need help." Tears rolled down everyone of their eyes and the moon went behind the clouds leaving darkness and gloom hanging around them. "Tick, tick, tock. Times running out better pick quick or..." The sounds echoed and...

~~~~~~  
Peter woke up with a gasp. There were tears running down his cheek and he felt miserable. He didn't remember much from the dream, but all he knew was that he hated it and never wanted it to come back. "Why did I black out?" he thought to himself. "It's probably normal and happens all the time." He didn't actually believe anything he was telling himself, but he had to be ok, because he had a test tomorrow and that test just happened to be very important. Peter swung himself back to his bedroom window and slipped in. He slipped the suit off and crashed onto his bed. Peter was asleep in a few minutes. The dream slowly slipped back to him and tears skidded down his cheek once again.

"Wake up. Wake up. Peter! Peter!" Aunt May's voice called. Peter sat up so fast he bumped his head on the top of the bunk bed. "Peter are you ok? I heard you yelling." "Yelling? What?" "Yeah. You good?" "Uh yeah," Peter replied. "It was probably just a bad dream," he assured her. "Ok. You still up for school?" "Yeah. Yeah. I'll be fine." 

Time flew by fast and once again Peter's favorite class was starting. Michelle stared at Peter's back, but this time she stared at him hard. His shoulders were tensed and his back looked firm. "He's probably got a load of muscle under that stupid sweater," she thought to herself. "What the frick Mj. You have a stupid crush on dorkis here and now your stalking him. I am not stalking him and I do not have a crush on him. I am just being very observant. Yeah. Whatever," she thought to herself. "Oh great and now you're talking to yourself." She rolled her eyes and focused on what the teacher was saying again.  
Peter felt really sweaty and light headed again. His stomach felt like it was being twisted on the inside and his vision was getting blurry. "Oh no," Peter thought to himself. He fell off his seat and collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. A bunch of kids started screaming and Mj screamed, "Holy Crap!" Mr. Clarkson rushed over to Peter and started screaming things at people and kids were yelling things, but soon everything became inaudible and Peter slipped unconscious once again.  
When Peter woke up again he was in a bright familiar room. He felt absolutely dreadful. His face was pale, he was sweaty, overly warm, he felt dizzy, he had a migraine, and he felt numb. He sat up and looked around him. He was back at Stark tower again. Another surge of dizziness gushed over him again, he quickly leaned over the side of the bed, and vomited all over the now dirty floor. "Peter!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND KUDOS! ❤❤❤ Thanks!


	8. Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entirety of Stark labs is frantically trying to find a cure for Peter, meanwhile he is stuck in a dream where illusions haunt his mind. Aslo, an unexpected visitor gives Tony just what he needs to cure the kid, but will it work?

"Un-uncle Ben? But-but- you died! How are you-" "It's ok Peter. You're very sick, but the doctors can help you. Just trust me." "What? No. This isn't possible. I-I- you died and I couldn't save you," Peter sobbed. "No Peter. That was just a dream. You've been in a coma for the past 9 months and we've all been really worried about you." "We?" Something seemed off and Peter knew it, but he wanted more then anything for this to be real. "Yes. We," he answered. "Your Aunt May is here too." "May? Where are we?" he asked. "Peter. This is home." "This isn't home this room-it's-it's- this is Stark Tower!" he yelled. He climbed out of the bed and ran to the door. "Why is it locked?!" "Peter. Lay back down. You need to rest you're obviously messed up. It's the fever. You need to rest." "No! Let me out get me out of here!" "Ah. Peter." "I don't know you! Uncle Ben is dead," Peter sobbed. He pulled and pulled on the doorknob, but nothing. "Why can't I open it?" Peter could lift cars and other giant things. A door knob should be like pulling a thread apart, but it wouldn't budge. "Why. Can't. I. Open. This!" Uncle Ben sighed and sat down on the side of the bed. "Please. Let me out," he sobbed. "Peter come here." Tears were pouring from his eyes and he couldn't bear to look at his Uncle Ben, knowing that he was dead because he couldn't save him. "Please go away. Stay away from me. I just want this dream to stop." Uncle Ben came over to Peter and kneeled down next to him. He lifted up his chin and looked him in the eyes. "Peter you could've saved me, but you didn't. It's your fault! It's your fault!" Everything became blurry and a bright light flashed in his eyes. "He's not waking up," he heard a voice say. 

                   ~~~~~~  
"Why isn't he waking up?!" Tony yelled. "I don't know," Bruce answered trying to keep his cool. "Is he gonna be alright? You told me the tests were fine and he was alright." "They were! Everything was clear. There wasn't a trace of the poison left in his blood stream!" "Then what's wrong with him?!" he yelled in frustration. Bruce ignored him and continued running tests and anything that would help. Minutes quickly turned to hours and soon the sky turned dark and panic spread through out the whole building. "If we don't bring him back," one of the doctors whispered to Bruce, "he'll probably kill us." "Oh I know he will," Bruce replied.  
Tony frantically paced up and down the halls thinking to himself. A doctor cautiously approached him and handed him a small vial. "What's this?" A strange woman handed it to me and told me it was a cure," the doctor replied. "What?! Where?" "A few halls back," the doctor said nervously. Tony ran just in time to catch her. The window was shattered and Tony's guard laid unconscious on the cold ground and Natasha stood over him with her baton in hand. "How'd you get in here?" he asked. "You know very well I can get in any place I want." Tony scoffed. "Right," he siad sarcastically. "Why'd you come back?" "I heard about your Spidey-boy," she answered. "Spider-Man," he corrected her. "Don't you ever watch the news?" She looked away from him in annoyance. "That doesn't matter. But that," she said pointing to the vial he held. "That matters." "Oh. And let me guess. This is some kind of magic cure that S.H.I.E.L.D just happened to have sitting in there cupboard?" "It's a cure," she stated in annoyance. "Look you can take it or leave, but that's the only thing that can save Peter's life, so choose." "What's the price?" Tony asked. "No price. We're still on the same side. He's a child." "We were never on the same side," Tony said breaking the gaze. "How do you know this will work?" "S.H.I.E.L.D has been tracking the same guy that was here last night and they've concocted a cure for the poison he injects people with." "Well, you seem to know a lot about this guy," Tony said. "Answer a question for me. How come we were able to stabilize the girl, but not Peter?" "The poison he was injected with is very rare and the poison must have collided with his radioactive blood causing a disruption." Tony took a minute to soak it all in till Natsha headed away. "I have to leave now," she said. "She turned around and started to head out the shattered window she came in from. "Hey," Tony yelled before she left. Natasha turned around and looked at him. "Thanks," he said to her. She nodded in acknowledgment and left, leaving Tony with the cure. He walked, or power-walked towards the labs, when Pepper appeared down the hall.  
"Tony-he stopped breathing." She told him – fear all over her face.  
He stopped walking, his eyes widening. "Is he-is he...", he couldn't even say it. He's alive. They said-" "I don't need to hear what they said." Tony replied at the risk of sounding uncaring. He left Pepper standing and turned to the left towards the labs, as much as he wanted to see her and Peter. He entered the labs where the scientists were still discussing and arguing. "I've got what you need." He stated, and they looked up collectively.  
"Got what we need? What is that?" Jacobs asked when Tony lifted up the tiny tube. "Someone dropped it off. Test it." He said, carefully handing it to him. Jacobs nodded and got to work.  
An hour later he was about to head back to the lab when he heard cheers coming from the opposite side of the room. "We got what you need Stark," one of the scientists said. 

~~~~~~~  
The vision blurred away and another one began. Ned, Mj, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, his parents, everyone who he had ever loved all standing around him, yelling at him, and blaming him for every wrong thing he had done or that had happened. Peter sobbed and curled into a ball, wishing it all away, and wishing for someone to love him and give him a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I absolutely love writing for you guys, so please leave me a comment and let me know what you think so far! ❤


	9. The cure & a kind gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, the cure worked amd Peter is back to normal, besides the few side effects. Mj does something unexpected and Peter's crush on her grows stronger by the minute.

"So, like 4 hours?" Tony asked. "I don't know, Tony! I can't give you a time, I told you. I mean he's a fast healer, it won't be long. He'll be perfect when he does wake up." Bruce explained.  
He nodded, "Right. Right, so probably a day at most-" "Seriously?" "No? So a few hours, then! Great, that's all I'm asking." "Yes. Okay? Probably a few hours." Bruce sighed, walking out. He's okay now." Pepper said from behind, and he turned around to see her walking towards him. "Go in," she said.  
Tony moved toward the door and slowly opened it. For some reason he didn't want to go in. Maybe he was afraid it wouldn't work or maybe it was because he couldn't bare to see the kid like this. Nevertheless, he sat down in the chair next to the bed and never took his eyes off of Peter. 

                 ~~~~~~~  
"Go away. Make it go away," Peter muttered under his breath again and again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to get himself under control. "I want you to go away!" he screamed. "Mr Stark. Please. I want to wake up," he choked through a sob. Peter opened his eyes and found himself back in the white hospital room. "I'm awake," he thought to himself. 

                 ~~~~~~~  
"Tony." A voice said, and his elbow slipped off the rest and he jerked awake. "He's waking up." Tony looked up to see Pepper smiling at Peter. Tony looked to him to see Peter's face scrunched up. "I'll leave you alone," she said letting go of Peter's hand and walking out of the room. "How you feeling?" Tony asked. "Hmm," was all Peter said and he messed with the mask over his mouth. "It's to help you breathe. The morphine can sometimes make it hard to breathe, especially because we had to give you so much for it to actually take effect." Peter pulled the breathing mask off his face and normally breathed for the first time in awhile. "Are-are-you real?" Peter stammered. "What?" Tony asked confused. "Are you real?" Peter repeated. Sadness swept across Tony's face. He took Peter's hand and held it. "Peter. I'm here. I'm real." Peter turned his head away from Mr. Stark in an effort to hide the tears that filled his eyes. "I'm tired," Peter said. Tony nodded and stood up. "You get some rest," he said. He quietly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "How's he holding up?" Pepper asked. "I don't know," he answered biting his lip. "He's not saying a lot." "Tony. Don't worry about him. He'll be alright." The rest of the night Tony lay awake trying to get to sleep, but couldn't stop thinking of Peter.   
When Peter woke up the next morning he felt a whole lot better. He wasn't dizzy, his headache was gone, but he didn't remember a lot from the night before. Peter changed into the extra pair of clothes once again left for him on the chair and he left the room and headed to the elevator. As Peter made his way toward the 93rd floor he wondered if he'd meet anyone there. The extra kitchen and living area on that floor was where the Avengers used to hangout a lot. As Peter entered the kitchen he was met by Vision. "Peter." "Oh hey Vision," Peter piped. "I suppose you're feeling better?" "Yeah. Much better, thanks." "Can I get you anything?" Vision asked. "I think I can find my way around, thanks though." Vision left the room and Peter cut an orange from the kitchen to eat. He sat down and stared at the beautiful view from the couch by the window. "Beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said from behind him. "Peter jumped a little, but smiled when he realized it was Miss Potts. "Yeah. It is," he answered back. "Are you feeling better?" Pepper's soft voice asked. "Yeah. Can I ask you something?" "Of course," Pepper replied. "How did you find the antidote?" "Someone gave it to Tony." "Who?" "That's not my place to tell you Peter, but I can tell you that that person cares about you as the rest of us." Peter gave her a hug and he ushered him back downstairs where a car was waiting to take him back home. "Now remember," Mr. Stark commanded. "Stay out of trouble, take it easy, and let your Aunt know that I won't have you "working" overnight anymore. Fiesty, isn't she?" Mr. Stark chuckled. Peter laughed and opened the car door. "Mr. Stark? Thank you for-" "Saving your life is the one thing you don't need to thank me for. Now go put your aunt at ease." Tony said, and Peter smiled and nodded, slipping into the car and gently closing the door behind him. The ride home seemed a lot shorter then it actually was and when he entered the house, he was once again yelled at by May. When Peter entered his room he crashed on his bed and slept all through the day till the next morning. 

                  ~~~~~~~  
"What the frick Peter!" Mj yelled at lunch. "I'm sorry," Peter said, guilt spreading across his face. "Not cool dude," Ned added on.  "You can't just disappear for 2 days after being injected with poison, blacking out in class, and being taken from the nurses office by Tony Stark!" Mj yelled frustrated. "I'm sorry!" Peter groaned. "How many times do I have to say it? What do you care anyways?" Peter asked. Mj rolled her eyes and sighed. She stood up and started to walk away with her tray in hand. She paused and quickly turned around to look Peter in the eyes. "Of course I care. I care about you," she stated and winked at him. She walked away leaving Peter blushing and Ned giggling. "I can't believe you haven't asked her yet!" Ned exclaimed. "I can't," Peter said. "Every time I try I just stutter and make myself look like a total idiot." "Like right now?" Ned sniggered. Peter sighed. "Yeah like right now. 

                  ~~~~~~~   
After school Peter patrolled for a while. He stopped quite a few break in's and he helped kids who were lost find their parents. By the time Peter decided to go home, the sky was dark and the moon gave a dim light. He swung back to the alley where he kept his backpack. He quickly changed back into his normal clothes and was about to swing home when his phone rang. The number was unknown, but Peter answered anyways. "Hello?," he asked uncertain. "Hey Loser," a familiar voice answered back. "Mj?" "Yeah. Who else?" "Where did you get my number?" Peter asked. "Oh you know. I have my sources," she said mysteriously. "Ok? What do you want?"  "Oh. I just wanted you to know that May is on nightshift and I am here. At your house." "What?!" Peter exclaimed. "How did you get in?!" "Really? Like I didn't notice the dirt in the plant all jumbled up." "Oh. Yeah. Maybe we should find a different place to put it." "You'd think?" she answered back sarcastically. "Anyways, I've been here for 3 hours and I noticed your fridge was empty, but no fear. Not any longer." "What?! No. What did you do, Mj?" May would probably kill him if she knew Mj did that. "You can't do that!" he exclaimed. "Just did." "No. You don't get it. May's gonna kill me when she finds out." "Oh don't worry," she assured him. "She already knows." "She does?!" Peter asked in unbelief. "Of course. She told me not to do it and she half yelled at me, half tried to keep her cool, and half told me she was coming home and I really shouldn't be doing this," she explained. "What. Ah! Mj... I'm coming back right now," he said, shooting a web into the air. He swung as fast as he could back to the house. Thankfully, he got there before May did. "Mj! Why?" he yelled as he walked in through the door. "Oh come on Peter. Don't ruin all the fun. I'm just being nice. For once," she added on with a wink. "How did you buy all this anyways?" "Allowance," she said. "What?! You spent your allowance on groceries, for us!?" "Yeah. I mean why not?" At that moment Aunt May barged in through the door and started yelling at him for letting her do this and he had to give a long excuse of why he didn't know she was doing this and why he wasn't here. After a few minutes Mj practically refused to let May pay her back and stated she had to go home now, so Peter offered to walk her home.   
"Peter?" "Yeah?" he answered. "What happened to you? I mean after you passed out?" "Oh that."Peter answered. Just the thought of it made him sick. "I don't remember much, but I was stuck in a cycle of drea-nightmares. They weren't just any nightmares though. They were terrible everyone that I loved was blaming me for every problem, everything wrong that had ever happened." "That sucks!" Mj blurted. "That's one word for-" Peter stopped as a dizzy spell hit him and he fell back against Mj who luckily managed to catch him and then he vomited all over the ground. "That's disgusting and I thought you were better!" Mj yelled. "I am. It's just side effects from the cure. Mr. Stark said I would probably have them." "Ok," Mj replied in an uncertain tone. "You can head back. I can walk form here." "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye! Oh. And um- Mj." "Yeah?" "Thanks for everything. Even if May is mad right now she's actually SUPER thankful." "Anytime, Parker," she said turning around and heading back to her house. "Bye!" She gave him the finger again and continued home. Peter rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. Typical Mj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry they're shorter then usual, but I've been super busy. Also, if there are any mistakes sorry about that too. Again, I wrote it at 1:30 a.m.


	10. Finding the shooter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks so familiar, but who is he

"Now if you take this twice every day, it should solve the vomiting and headaches," Dr. Banner said handing him a jar of pills. Peter winced at the thought of having to swallow hundreds of pills, but he took the jar anyways. "If you experience any other side effects," Dr. Banner continued, "then feel free to call me and I might be able to fix those too. Well, that just about wraps it up," Dr. Banner said in his calm voice and giving Peter a pat on the shoulder. "Ok," Peter piped, hopping down from the table. "Thank you, Dr. Banner," he yelled back as he left the room. Peter decided to take the stairs and swing down. Most of the people in that section of the building already knew he was Spider-Man anyways. When he exited the staircase he went over to one of the desks near the huge entrance of the tower and sat down in the chair to wait for Happy. After a while, as his boredom grew, he began to spin around in the chair over and over and over again until something caught his eye. Mr. Stark was talking to a tall, muscular man wearing all black who was following him around. Of course, that wasn't the part that was weird. Peter recognized the man. He seemed so familiar to him, but he just couldn't place it. Mr. Stark glanced over and noticing Peter he waved the man off and walked towards Peter. "What are you doing here?" "I was just checking in with Dr. Banner," Peter said. "Is everything alright? Were you hurt?" Mr. Stark asked with worry spreading over his face. "Everythings fine," Peter said reassuringly. "I just had some side effects from the cure, but I'll be fine if I take these," Peter piped holding up the jar of pills and giving it a little rattle. "Ok. Well, make sure you take those. Where's happy?" "I don't know. He said he'd be down in a few minutes, but that was 30 minutes ago." "I'll call him down," Tony said picking up his phone and dialing his number. "Mr. Stark, can I ask you something?" "You just did," he joked. "Can I ask you two things?" "Just did," he laughed at the teen's frustrated face. "Can I ask you four things?" Peter asked frustratingly. "Shoot." "Who's the guy in black that was following you?" Tony looked up from his phone, slightly surprised. "Just my bodyguard," he answered. "Nothing to worry about. Why?" "I don't know there's just something so familiar about him," Peter said narrowing his eyes to get a better look at the man across the room. "Well, I'm sure you've seen him around before." "No. It's not like that I don't remember him from here, but maybe like-" Peter's eyes got as big as apples and his whole face went pale. "Peter what's wrong?!" He heard Mr. Stark yell in the distance. "Peter?! Peter?!" "The-the man," he stuttered before blacking out and falling into Tony's arms.

"There he was again the tall man in black, but this time it was different, this time Peter was dressed as Spider-Man and this time the man in black was the one shooting Peter. The scene played out over and over. It really was the same man who shot Peter, the same man that caused MJ to find out who he was.

Peter woke, desperately gasping for air. "Breathe. Breathe," Dr. Banner's familiar, calm voice said. He took sharp breaths, in through the nose out through the mouth. After he was breathing somewhat normally again, Mr. Stark came to the side of the bed with worry written all over his face. "What happened kid? Was it the man? Are you alright?" "Uh yeah. I'm fine Mr. Stark," he lied. "It's probably just another side effect." Mr. Stark was about to say something else, but Peter interrupted before he could. He leaped out of the bed before anyone could stop him and yelled back. "I better be going home, right?" "Hey, kid. You are not alright! Get back here right now! I am not done talking to you!" But Peter didn't come back, leaving a very angry Tony and a very confused Dr. Banner. Peter knew he would regret that choice later on when Mr. Stark was yelling at him and calling him a toddler, but Peter had to figure something out he had to think; think hard. He grabbed his backpack and the pills from off the desk where he left them and ran out the big doors. He thought about going to the car where Happy was waiting for him but thought against it instead. Knowing Mr. Stark, he would tell him to bring Peter back. So instead he swung a mile from the building and landed on the rooftop of an office building. He grabbed the suit and a bottle of web fluid out of his bag. After drinking the bottle he put the empty bottle back in his bag and changed into his suit. He swung all the way to the alley where he usually kept his backpack, changed back into his close, and hid his backpack behind the dumpster and walked\ran the rest of the way home. "Peter. You're back already! What happened? You look like crap!" Aunt May said as he walked in the door. "Nothing! Everythings fine!" Peter said quickly as he didn't even glance over at Aunt May, but headed straight to his room closing the door behind him. "He's alright," May assured herself. "He's just being a teen. He's just being a teen." Peter was angry. "Why would Mr. Stark hire the man as his bodyguard! Specifically, the man who shot Peter. Or maybe he doesn't know or...." Thoughts raced through his mind at the speed of light. He wasn't gonna sleep tonight and he most certainly wasn't gonna just let this go. Peter at least tried to fall asleep, but with no luck.

~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, Los- Woah! What happened to you?" Mj asked looking at the dark circles under Peter's puffy, tired eyes. "Nothing," Peter muttered. He scoots out from the table trying to avoid having to talk to them. "Nothing? Sounds like another stupid lie of yours Parker." Peter rolled his eyes and walked out of the cafeteria towards his next class. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Mj yelled back at him, but he kept walking away.

~~~~~~~

 

Peter's house was only 1 or 2 miles from the school, but instead of riding the bus, MJ decided to walk. Peter, of course, was probably out and about spidering around and even after she got there he would probably still be out. So she took her time reading a book on the way. Or half reading; her mind kept wandering away, thinking about Peter and how weird he had been acting at lunch and the rest of the school day. He seemed very distant, maybe angry and there was definitely something on his mind that was bothering him. "Wow!" MJ thought to herself. "Now you're a stalker and you have a big crush on a nerdy loser. I do not have a crush on him," she went back and forth with herself. She rebuked herself for having a conversation with no one and passed her "stalkiness" as being very observant. When she finally reached Parker's house she stepped onto the doorstep and knocked very lightly. No one answered. She knocked louder. Still, no one answered. MJ looked in the plant for the key. "Dang!" They'd obviously taken her advice and hidden it in a less obvious place. She searched for the key a while when she noticed a loose plank on the wall. She rolled her eyes. "Classic." She let herself in and headed to Peter's room where she decided to wait for him. She'd gone through 2 and a half books when she heard banging on the front door. "Peter?! Peter?! Are you there? Can you let me in? The keys gone." It was May. MJ unlocked the door and a surprised expression washed over May. "Oh hi dear. I didn't know you were coming over." "Neither does Peter," she answered back with a snigger. May laughed. "Speaking of, where is Peter anyways." MJ might have freaked out a little, but she was always prepared for lying and had seen this one coming from a 100 miles away. "Last I heard, he had to give Ned back one of his Lego pieces he accidentally forgot to give him," MJ said with an innocent smile. "Ok," May answered suspiciously. She'd obviously heard way too many lies from Peter and wasn't about to take her word for it. "Well, while you're here if you want anything to eat feels free to take something from the fridge." "No thanks," Mj answered with a smile. Even though she had felt a bit hungry she knew that the Parker's didn't have a lot of money and she would have felt guilty taking something from them. "I'm gonna go wait in Peter's room." "Ok," May answered smiling back. After almost 2 hours, sure enough, Peter came through his bedroom window dressed as Spider-Man. He didn't even notice Mj who was sitting on the floor leaning against his bed frame. "Hey, Loser!" Peter jumped so high he almost hit his head on the ceiling. "What the- Mj! What are you doing here," he exclaimed pulling the mask off his face to reveal a swarm of messy hair and his glowing brown eyes. At least they were glowing to Mj. "Good to see you to Parker," she said folding her arms. "Seriously, why are you here?" "To talk to you," she said as if it were obvious. "About?" "About why your acting weird," she said. For a second Peter almost looked scared which made MJ want to burst out laughing, but she resisted the urge. "Um-uh-ok, but let me get changed first." Mj shrugged. "Ok," she said turning around and facing towards his bedroom door. Peter raised an eyebrow but nevertheless continued. After a minute or two Mj sighed and turned around. "So-" Her eyes got big and her mouth half dropped open, but she caught it and slowly closed it before Peter would notice. Peter had a pair of grey sweatpants on, but no shirt. "Wow. You've got abs," she said wiping the surprised look off her face and trying to look as unamused as possible. "Uh-" "And a lot of scars," she added on to break the silence. Peter chuckled and slipped on a quirky t-shirt that said: "Think like a proton and stay positive." MJ rolled her eyes in her mind and sat down on Peter's bed and he sat down next to her, but still made sure to keep his distance. "Why are you being like this?" Mj asked. "Being like what?" Peter said with an innocent smile, but MJ knew right away he was hiding something. "Peter..." She said frustratingly. "Fine," he finally said. "So..." "You remember when I got shot?" he asked. "As I could forget," she said sarcastically. "Anyways. When I was at Stark tower I noticed he had a bodyguard following him. He was so familiar, but I just- I couldn't figure it out. And then I did... And everything went downhill from there. I fainted, I lied, I ran away, Mr. Stark is gonna be so pissed, he'll probably kill me, I can't get to sleep, and I accidentally forgot to take my pills." There was a moment of silence after Peter had blabbed on about it all and MJ took the time to process everything he said. "Wow. You suck!" Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. Why had he expected anything else from her? "Really? That's so unhelpful!" Peter exclaimed. "Who's the guy in black?" Mj asked curiously. "Oh right. Him. He's the guy who shot me and he works for Mr. Stark! He's literally his bodyguard!" MJ's eyes got big and she thought for a few moments."Have you told him?" "No way! Are you kidding?" Peter yelled. "I can't go back there he'll kill me and he might even take the suit away, again." "Again?!" MJ said confused, but still laughing. "He's already taken it away once?" "Yeah," Peter said, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "Well, what are you gonna do?" "I don't know. Maybe I'll go after him." "That's a dumb idea," she said standing up. "Aren't you gonna talk me out of it?" Peter asked lifting an eyebrow. "No," she stated. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's you can't talk a loser out of doing something dumb." Peter rolled his eyes. "I have to go home, but if you decide to take my advice, tell me so I can be there when the one and only Tony Stark yells at you. It'll be hilarious," she sniggered. Peter sighed, wished her goodbye, and crashed on his bed once again. He really had no idea what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it! I'm excited to know what next because I have no idea what to write next. I have a story plot, but there has to be more tension until it builds up to the big plot! Can't wait till I have the whole story finished I can look back on all my hard work. Meanwhile, any story ideas would help and I'll definitely consider some of them! Thank you for reading and please leave a comment to let me know what you thought!


	11. Hurt... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter goes missing, everyone panics when no one can find him, and MJ's walking home when she notices a familiar figure lying on the side of the ground, injured.

"Stupid teenager!" Tony raged. He gave a long deep sigh. "Who does he think he is running away from me while I am talking to him! That's just- not cool." "Tony settle down," Pepper said softly. "But I can't! Who knows what stupid thing that kid will do next or what trouble I'll have to drag him out of this time. It's ridiculous." "He's just a kid and he's learning. We all learn from our mistakes." Pepper said softly. "Yeah until he ends up dead. Then I could never forgive myself," Tony sighed. "Why don't you talk to him? Calmly," she added on. "You're right. I'll go get him right now," he said flying out of his chair and running to the door. "Don't be too hard on him!" Pepper yelled at him. "Of course not!" he yelled back sarcastically, already halfway down the hall. "He's gonna flip," Pepper muttered to herself.

~~~~~~~

"Excuse me? Which class can I find Peter Parker?" Tony asked the principal. The principal sighed, turned to the desktop, typed, looked to Tony, and told him, "Classroom A3 down that hall and take a left." "Thanks," Tony muttered as he nearly ran out of the room. When he found the door he looked through the glass but didn't see the teen, but nevertheless, he knocked. The teacher told the class to continue reading in page 423 and turned to Tony. He explained that Peter hadn't been at school all day and that they were never notified by May Parker. "Crap," Tony thought to himself.

~~~~~~~

"This kid is gonna be the death of me," Tony groaned as he dialed May's number. Tony hated having to talk to May, especially when something could be wrong. May had never really liked him, at all, and he had a feeling that she was close to figuring out Peter was doing a lot more them just bringing him coffee and fetching him some paper, etc. "You," May's voice answered. Tony sighed. "Is Peter there?" "What? No. I assumed he was with you since that seems to be the only excuse he can ever come up with when he comes home at 4:00 a.m. every night!" "Wait. So Peter isn't with you?" Tony asked, panic rising in his voice. "No... Tony Stark! What the frick have you done with Peter?!" May yelled. "Nothing. Nothing. I'm sure he's fine. You know teenage boys. They can always be a handful sneaking out of the house and stuff. I know. I was a brat as a teenager. Anyways, great talking to you. See you around! Bye!" He yelled and hung up before May could get another word out. "She's gonna be pissed with me," Tony thought. As soon as word got around that the kid was missing everyone in Stark Tower were racing around and panicking in an effort not to lose their jobs.

~~~~~~~

"And you're sure he hasn't tried calling you or maybe left a text message?" "MJ! For the 6th time, No! He hasn't called, hasn't left a voicemail, and he hasn't texted either!" Ned yelled in frustration and panic. "Uh," MJ sighed. "This is bad. This is so so bad." "Yeah. You'd think?" Ned said sarcastically. "Last night Peter was with me-" "He was!" Ned exclaimed. "Not like that!" MJ said kicking him in the shin. "Ow!" "He told me that at Stark Tower he saw a guy in black. Turns out he was the guy who shot Peter! He also said he was thinking about going after the guy. I told him it was dumb, but I don't think he took the advice." MJ went on. "Wait," Ned interrupted. "What?" "Why would Peter tell you that and not me? And why would he tell you first?" "Because I was at his house and he was all anxious and being weird. Don't take it personally," she said, giving him a dramatic pat on the shoulder. "Or," Ned said with a smile. "Maybe it's because he has a crush on you." MJ rolled and kicked him harder. "Ow! Why do you always have to do that!?" Ned moaned. "Oops. Sorry. Habit," she said with a wink.

~~~~~~

 

"Sir we've checked all the footage from yesterday and we think we've found something," one of the many employees said. "Good. Show it to me," Tony replied eagerly. Sure enough there the man was walking down the dark street. Then behind him, Peter came and since there was no sound their lips moved for a few minutes then they broke out into a fight. Peter was doing quite good at first until out of nowhere there came a flash of purple light and next thing Peter's limp body was being hauled into the back of a black car. Tony's face went pale. "We're going there. Right the name of the street down and follow me."

~~~~~~~

Mj and Ned stood on the steps of Peter's house knocking on the door. A very worried looking May answered the door and she was slightly surprised. "Hello Mj, Ned." "Hi. Are you alright?" Mj asked. "Oh. Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just- it's Peter-he-" "I know. I'm so sorry," she said giving her a hug. "Is it ok if I look around Peter's room? Just for a minute?" "Uh-yeah, yeah." MJ walked to Peter's room and looked around for his phone. After a few minutes, she finally found it on his side table. She turned it on and tried to guess the password until she was locked out. She sighed and returned to the kitchen. "I'll be right back. I need to go get something from my house," she said, "Ned you stay here with May." She went out the door and began to walk towards her house. Thoughts raced through her head, but all she could really think about was Peter. "Holy shizz!" she screamed when she saw the form of a limp body just a few feet away. She ran right towards the person and turning his head she saw Peter. A very injured Peter. Covered from head to toe in blood, cuts, bruises, and it was obvious he had a few broken bones. "Oh gosh. Peter." She got down on her knees. "Please don't be dead," she muttered as she put her ear next to his mouth and she felt slow raspy breaths. She sighed in relief. "Peter. Ah. Peter, you're such a stupid idiot." She lifted up his head and placed it on her lap. "Mj," he moaned. "It-it-hurts," he said with a raspy breath in between each word. "Sshhh. It's ok. You're going to be alright," she said running a finger through his messy mop of hair. "I'm going to call Mr. Stark. You'll be alright." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Stark's number which she'd gotten from May just in case. She told him about Peter and he didn't even answer just hung up and she knew he was on his way. "It's gonna be alright Peter," she assured him. Michelle groaned as she took more of Peter’s significant weight against her frame, but held against it, sitting up for both of them. Peter was passed out and he was like that most of the time, but every now and then he would jerk awake and start groaning again. After a few minutes, A black car pulled up and out came a horrified Mr. Stark. "Oh gosh," he said. "Why are teenagers so dumb?" "Come on kid. We need to get you fixed." Two men picked up Peter and carefully set him in the car. "Do you need a ride home?" Mr. Stark asked MJ. "Can I come?" she asked anxiously. He nodded and Mj slipped in the back of the car never taking her eyes off Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in a while, but for some reason Archive of our own wasn't letting me post for a while and I just now realized it's because I can't put emojis in for some reason. I am posting for the 2nd time today to make up for it. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment and maybe some story ideas.


	12. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after being tortured and barfing all over the cafeteria floor\MJ's shoes, Peter can't seem to think about anyone but himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting sooner. I've been really busy, but I am trying to find more time to post. Thank you to everyone who has left a suggestion\comment\kudos. I really appreciate it! Again, suggestions are immensely welcomed, because I don't really know what comes next... As always. Haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will be able to post A LOT more in December. (So far away. I know.) Anyways, enjoy and my cat says hi. (She's trying to get attention).

MJ had been by Peter's side the entire night through, but to her dislike, one of the more annoying doctors made her leave the room because "Peter needed sleep" even though he had been unconscious the entirety of the night. MJ hated doing nothing and that's exactly what she had been doing for the past two hours and it was driving her nuts. After a few more minutes of tediously sitting and waiting she decided to take a look around. She looked through the labs and other stuff. She wasn't allowed to be on the top floor, but she snuck up there anyway. All the guards were too busy worrying about losing their jobs.

 

Minutes went by and soon hours and soon the sun was setting. MJ was shaking from boredom. She sat at one of the desks spinning around in a chair completely bored out of her mind. When she heard the sound of the door to the staircase open she quickly turned her head. It was Peter, now awake with a little more color in his face than the last time she saw him. Mj's head perked up and she quickly ran over to him lunging herself on top of him, giving him a whale of a hug. "Oh. Ow. Ow!" Peter yelped a little. "Sorry," MJ said, slightly startled. She didn't expect herself to give him a hug, but she did anyway. "It's ok," Peter said I just a broke a rib... or two? I don't even remember, so it's a little sore." Mj chuckled. "So did Stark yell at you?" she asked curiously. "A little. Not as much as he has before," Peter said with a guilty smile. "Too bad I wasn't there to get it on camera." Peter laughed and there was an awkward silence for a while. "I'm glad you're alright," MJ said not looking up at Peter's eyes. "Yeah. Um. Thanks for-you know-finding me and calling Mr. Stark." "He would've found you anyways, because of the camera footage and the doctors actually did everything, so..." she trailed off as she looked at some of the lab workers. "Well, I'm still glad you were here," Peter said, his eyes lighting up. There was another awkward pause of silence. MJ shook the cheesiness away and acted like "herself" again. "Yeah. Well, you better frickin' be because I've been bored out of my mind ever since they made me leave that strange, smelly hospital room." Peter laughed and they walked to the car which was waiting for them outside.

"You fricking messed up!" Aunt May yelled. "Peter you could've been killed or-or" May looked like she was gonna blow up. Peter sighed heavily. Since May didn't know he was Spider-Man they had to twist the truth a little about what had actually happened. "I'm sorry," Peter said again. "No. No. Sorry is not going to cut it. You're grounded. Come back home right after school. Don't go anywhere else. I'm keeping my eye on you for the next month." "A month!" Peter exclaimed. "Oh you're lucky I haven't grounded you for life," she yelled. Peter sighed and went to his room. If he couldn't go out how was Spider-Man going to? Peter felt so tired and worn out so he fell asleep right there on his bed. When Peter woke up his head felt dizzy and his stomach felt like it was doing flips. Peter quickly ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet then again and again and again. All night he was up barfing over the side of the toilet.

 

~~~~~~~~~

"May I need to stay home from school. I feel really sick." "Oh don't give more lies. Once I'm off to work you'll run out the door and be doing illegal drugs," she yelled dramatically. "May... Wait-Illegal drugs! Is that what you think I'm doing!? May!" I don't care what you do. You're going to school, sick or not." Peter sighed, grabbed his bag, and ran out to the bus. "Woah. You look like Crap," Mj said as Peter sat down next to Ned. "I know." "Have you taken your pills?" Ned asked with concern in his voice. "No. I forgot again." MJ rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "You guys are a bunch of losers." "Thank you for that exclusive information," Ned said sarcastically. Mj winked at him and they all stayed quiet till they arrived at school.

When lunch had finally started Peter walked right past the food and tried his best not to look at the food or smell it. He felt so sick, his head was throbbing, and his stomach turning. "Are you ok?" Mj asked as Peter took his seat and rested his head on his arms. "Mmm," was all he managed to say. "I think you should go to the nurse's office," Ned said, concern ringing in his voice. Peter's head flew off his arms. "No! No! I'm fine really. See look super-" His face went pale and his stomach felt like he'd been stabbed 10 times. "Peter you're being dumb. You're obviously not fine. Come on," she said, standing up. "We're going to the doctor's office." Peter eventually stood up, but before getting even a foot away from the table he vomited all over the floor and MJ's shoes. Most of the kids in the cafeteria ignored him and a few gave them disgusted looks. "If you weren't so sick," she said through gritted teeth. "I would kill you! Come on. We're going to the doctor's room and you owe me a new pair of shoes." Let's just say the janitor was never friends with Peter after that.

~~~~~~~~~

 

"You can say it," Aunt May said as Peter sat down in a chair and closed his eyes. He was sent home from school early. "Say what?" he asked not opening his eyes. "I told you so," Aunt May answered. Peter laughed. "It's ok May. If I were you I wouldn't have believed me either." May quirked an eyebrow at him and sent him to go rest.

Peter, being the stupid teenager he was slipped out the bedroom window and swung to the alley where the dumpster was. He took his backpack out from behind the dumpster, quickly changed into his suit, and flung to the top of the buildings. Peter wasn't used to being out this early, but to him, all it meant was more time to do as much as he could to help the city. Minutes soon turned into hours and Peter was still out and about helping people and stopping robberies. He was just heading towards another break-in when he heard a familiar voice behind him. "Hey, Loser! Might want to consider going easy on yourself!" MJ yelled at him. "Mj!" Peter exclaimed. "That's right the one and only," she said putting her arms out as if introducing herself. "What are you doing out at this time," Peter asked as he swung down closer to MJ. "Might as well ask you the same thing doofus." "I'm being Spider-Man," was all Peter could say because he was totally unprepared to answer that question. "Peter," Mj started, her tone getting more serious. "You were tortured for gosh sake! And you're still dealing with the symptoms. Why are you doing this?" "Doing what," Peter asked innocently as he shot a web to a balcony and made his way up. "You're not taking care of yourself." "I'm fine Mj! See?" he said as he did a backflip and lowered himself down on a web. Mj sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah? Well, if your "totally alright" then I'll go right to May and tell her your little secret here." "Wait! what!? No, you won't! You wouldn't!" Peter exclaimed. "Hah. Oh yes, I would," Mj answered back with a smirk. "Ok. Fine, fine, fine! I'll go back home and rest." "And you'll take your pills, stop spidering about, and go back home after school to rest till you're better." "What?! No that's not fair!" "Ok," MJ said, spinning around and heading towards Peter's house. "I guess May will be getting an unexpected visit tonight." "Ok! Ok! Fine. I'll go home and stuff." "Good," Mj answered with a satisfied smile splattered across her face. "Also," she added on, "take me home." "What?" Peter answered in surprise. "Take me home," she repeated. "Oh like swing you back to your house?" "Duh," she answered back as if it were obvious. "Oh ok." Peter grabbed her by the waist and she placed one of her hands around his neck to make sure she wouldn't fall even though she had a feeling Peter would never let her fall. He shot a web up in the air and a cold wind swept over MJ's face, sending an adrenaline through her body. She knew why Peter loved this so much. (Besides the fact that he was completely selfless and wanted to help everyone else and not himself). The feeling that it gave you while you whipped through the air felt so free and relieving like you were sort of unstoppable.

 

After a minute or two, Peter landed right in front of MJ's house with a light thud. "Thanks," she muttered as she headed to the door. "See you around Loser!" she called back as she entered the door to her house. Peter wondered why the door was unlocked, but pushed the thought away and quickly swung home so there was a slight chance May wouldn't know he was gone. To his luck, May was fast asleep which was where Peter was shortly after.


	13. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter notices that MJ is acting funny and when he finds out why it has him worried, meanwhile MJ is worried that Peter's dream about her might be real...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I haven't posted in a while, but in December I'll post a lot more then I am now. I hope you like this chapter and there should be another chapter up by Sunday or Monday. If not, sorry. I'm just super busy!

For the next week, Peter followed Mj's "rules" and took all the pills until the jar was empty. All his symptoms had gone away and his headaches had mostly gone away. It was not dramatic to say he felt better than he ever had. He was actually getting sleep for once, wasn't getting punched night after night, and he could spend more time with May and his friends. But he knew now that he was better he'd have to go back to helping Queens. Ever since he'd stop going out there had been much more break-ins, robberies, etc. He didn't mind that much, in fact, he really missed swinging around and helping other people. "So... now that I'm better I can go back out and you won't tell May, right"? Peter asked MJ as the three of them walked down the hall to chemistry. "Yup. Ok. Whatever Loser," she answered back. "She wasn't ever going to tell May. You know that right?" Ned asked. "Wait?! What?! You-you weren't?! But-but I did all of that and-and you were never..." his voice trailed off in disbelief. Mj chuckled. "Yup. You're such an idiot. I only threatened you because I was trying to take care of you see how you're so incapable of that yourself." Peter blushed and opened his mouth to defend himself, nothing came out. As Peter took his seat in Chemistry class he quickly rolled through the pages of his workbook hoping today's lesson would be something he hadn't already been taught by Dr. Banner, but unfortunately, it wasn't.

After school, Peter texted May and told her he was going to Ned's. Of course, he wasn't and he felt bad for lying, but he couldn't wait to get back in his suit again. He swung to the alley, grabbed his suit out of his backpack, and began to swing around Queens.

 

Peter got back really late and he crashed on his bed after he was yelled at by May for being "at Ned's"too long.

Next morning at school Ned and Peter walked towards their first class and Peter observed Mj who was walking a few feet ahead. "Does it seem like Mj's avoiding us?" Peter asked Ned as he continued to watch her. "I don't know. I don't stalk her as you do." Peter rolled his eyes and ran up to MJ tapping her on the shoulder making her jump which was kind of ironic seeing how she always made them jump by screaming in there ears 24\7. "What do you want?" Mj asked in a more annoyed than usual tone. "I-" he cut off noticing MJ was hiding one side of her face by putting her hair in her face and her hoodie was pulled down over her face. "Why are you doing that?" Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. "Doing what?" she asked, her tone getting more annoyed. "Hiding your face." "I'm not," she answered stubbornly. "Yes you are," Peter answered knowing she was lying, but she had already walked off ahead of him. Peter caught up with her and quickly pulled her hoodie down to reveal a very black and blue eye with a cut under it. Peter's eyes widened and MJ stared up at him looking very pissed off. He gently ran his fingers over the bruise surrounding her eye and she smacked his hand and glared at him. "Who-" "Shut up loser!" she cut him off. "I'm not telling you so drop it." "But Mj!" Peter yelled running after her as she stormed off. "I'm not telling you!"

 

The rest of the day MJ ignored Peter and all the pleads for her to tell him who hurt her, but she wouldn't give in. After a while, even Ned started to ask which just about made her explode. At lunch, she sat 5 seats down as she used to before they "became" friends.

"Uh!" Peter sighed as he collapsed in the chair at Ned's desk. "Is it really the end of the world that MJ got punched. I mean, she kind of had it coming. Maybe it was flash." "No. That's the thing though I don't think it was a kid. I think it was something else," Peter said. "What? You think her parents are abusive?" Ned asked. "What?! No!" Peter answered waving Ned's ridiculous accusation away with his hand. "Never mind," Peter sighed again.

MJ lay in bed thinking about the night before. No matter how hard she tried to go to sleep she just couldn't, because she was scared and worried about Peter and what- "What the actual frick! It's 3:00 a.m. and you're crawling on my fracking ceiling! Well, that doesn't scream stalkerish at all," Mj yelled. Peter hopped down from the ceiling and landed with a light thud on Mj's floor. "Sorry?" Peter tried. "Yeah. Sorry, I was stalking you and crawling on your fricking ceiling- at night I might add on!" "Ok. I'm not actually sorry, but-" "You don't know how tempted I am to call the police on you right now. They'll be delighted to have caught such a golden prize!" "Shhh! I don't want your parents to hear!" "They're not home," Mj said. "Oh. You're here by yourself?" Peter asked, a bit surprised. "Yes Peter," she sighed. "What do you want?" "Well-I-I might have-" "Please don't tell me you came here at 3:00 a.m. just to ask who hit me?" Mj asked in an exasperated voice. "Maybe?" "Really Loser?! "I'm going to bed," Mj said burying her head into her pillow. Peter sighed and sat down on the window seat. After 20 minutes Mj glanced over at Peter who was still seating on there. "You're not leaving are you?" "Nope," he answered. "Fine. I'll tell you." Peter's head flew off his arm and he is brightened up. "You will?" "Yeah. The truth is I don't know." "What?!" Peter answered half surprised half disappointed. "I don't know," she repeated herself again. "It was dark, I've never seen the guy before, and all I know is why." "Why?" Peter asked not being able to contain his anxiety. "He wants me to give you a message and he knows your Spider-Man Peter. I don't know who he is, but he knows your Spider-Man, he knows you know me!" Peter's mouth went dry and he was unable to speak. But Mj eventually caught on and continued. He wants me to tell you- that you haven't given Tony his message." "I-I don't know what it means, but it seemed really important to him. I mean obviously, he punched me." "Of course," Peter said, making Mj even more confused. "Sorry, what?" "Of course. Mj I'm sorry. This is my fault I should've been able to remember and now this happened to you and-and-" "Peter! This isn't your fault!" "It is though," Peter said in a solemn tone. "You remember when I was tortured? That's him. The guy who punched you and that night he told .e to give Mr. Stark a message, but I-I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind after being tortured and I can't remember- I can't remember what-what it was. I only remember the message, because of nightmares. Everything that happened replays in my head every night, but a little part gets added on each time, but in order to get to the next part I have to relive it all." "That sucks." "Yeah." An hour passed without either of them saying anything and eventually Peter fell asleep on the floor so Mj laid back and fell asleep too. Mj woke to the sound of Peter yelling in his sleep. She quickly ran to Peter's side to wake him up. He was sweaty and shaking a lot. "Peter! Peter! Wake up!" "Mj!" Peter screamed and sat up quickly. "Shh! It's ok." MJ said pulling him into a hug. He buried his neck into her neck and MJ could feel his hot tears. She ran his fingers through his hair and he finally spoke up. "It's you MJ. It's you. But he won't he can't take you away. It's a dream. Just a dream. Right?" he sobbed. "It's just a dream," she reassured him. Eventually, they both fell asleep again, but MJ couldn't help to think about what Peter said. "It's you MJ. He can't take you away." And unfortunately, Peter was known for having dreams that came true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos. I'd really appreciate it! Thanks!


	14. The Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lights go out for a quick second and Peter can almost swear he saw a dark figure by the door, but nothing's there, that is of course besides a note addressed to Tony Stark. Peter's spider-senses go crazy and after Tony sees the note he locks Peter in a room, but won't tell him why... That is of course besides that he is in possible danger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY! I know it's been forever, but I have been so busy! Unbelievably busy! I missed writing this so much and I finally found a moment to finish the end of chapter 14 and edit it. I PROMISE you after December 5th I can write much more than I am now and there should be a new chapter up every week... Maybe even 2!

When Mj woke the next morning Peter was still fast asleep with his head in her lap and she had the worst back pain from sleeping while sitting against the wall. Mj glanced at the time on her phone and almost choked. "Oh my gosh! Peter! Peter! Wake up!" Peter groaned a little but didn't make any movement. "Peter!" She nudged him and that got him going. He quickly sat up and became aware of his surroundings. "Mj?" "It's almost lunchtime," she yelled scrambling off the floor and heading to her closet to quickly get changed. "It is?!" Peter yelled in disbelief. "Yeah. You better go home and explain to May and get changed so you don't come to school in the same thing you wore yesterday. Oh! And... Meet me by the stop sign a block from your house?" "The one by the alley?" Peter asked. "Yeah, that." Peter nodded and swung out her bedroom window. 

It was already lunch when Peter finally met Mj by the sign. "Ok. Let's go," Mj said. "What? But why'd you want to meet me here?" Peter asked, obviously confused. "Oh. I thought you might swing me to school?" "It's kinda risky someone might see, but I suppose." MJ knew Peter wouldn't refuse and she willingly wrapped her arms around his neck as he grabbed her by the waist and they quickly flew upwards. MJ gave a small squeal as Peter went so close to a building her hair brushed against it and they soon arrived behind the school where hopefully no one could see. When Peter landed on the ground Mj soon realized her hands were still around his neck and she awkwardly let go. "Thanks," she muttered and they both ran into school just in time to make it to the next class.

"Where were you guys?" Ned asked as they walked to their lockers. "Were you together?" Ned added on with a mischievous grin. MJ punched him in the arm and Peter laughed. "I fell asleep at her house," Peter stated. "Right," Ned said in an I don't believe you at all tone.

At the end of the day, Peter was tired he could hardly function properly and walked into a wall on the way back home. "Go to your room! Right now," May told Peter. Unfortunately, May didn't believe him when he said he fell asleep at MJ's house and Peter tried to explain he really WASN'T doing drugs. Peter probably would've complained, but he was too tired to and after his homework, he fell asleep on his bed very quickly.

"May?" Peter walked out if his bedroom. The house was empty. "That's weird," Peter thought to himself. Then the lights flickered and Peter could've sworn he saw a figure of someone standing by the door. He raced to the door, but no one was there. But there was something, a note. In blue ink, it said, "The message: Tell Tony Stark he can't keep his prize safe forever." Peter had no idea what it meant, but it made his Spidey-sense go crazy. The feeling of his Spidey-sense going crazy, but not knowing what to do was driving him mad. So he ran to the alley where his backpack was kept, put his suit on, and swung to Stark Tower. It hadn't taken him long to get there, but when he did he made sure to change out of his suit before entering. "Hello, Peter. What brings you here today?" FRIDAY greeted him. "Hi FRIDAY," Peter said. "I'm here to see Mr. Stark." "Would you like me to notify him?" FRIDAY asked. "Sure," Peter said already heading to a desk to sit down. A few minutes later Tony was heading towards Peter with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "I never said anything was wrong," Peter said innocently. "It's not hard to read your face kid." Peter sighed in annoyance. "I found this," Peter said pointing to the piece of paper he brought with him which was sitting on the desk. "I was at home alone and the lights started blinking, I thought I saw someone, but no one was there, and I found that paper on the door. I have no idea what it means, but I don't know why it was left for me when it addresses you," Peter explained. Tony glanced down at the paper and his face went white. "Peter. Come with me." "What? Why? I need to get home soon though." "Peter, now!" Tony yelled. Peter was slightly taken aback by his sudden outburst but followed him without any more complaining because it seemed serious. "Happy," Tony said as they had reached the 97th floor. Tony talked to Happy as Peter looked around. "Ok. I'll see you later kid," Tony said as he headed toward the door. "Wait! What?! What do you mean later!?" But he left without saying anything. Peter ran to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Peter was angry now. First, Mr. Stark yells at him and then locks him in a room. "Happy! What is this?!" "Sorry Peter, but it's Tony's rules. I've gotta keep you here till he says so." "Why?!" Peter asked frustratingly. "I don't know Pete, but it seems important." Peter rolled his eyes. His spider-sense was still driving him crazy and he was locked in a room unable to do anything about it. "You alright?" Happy asked with worry laced through his voice. "I'm fine," Peter answered, annoyed. After a while, Peter started shooting webs at the wall helping his Spidey-sense to calm down. "Happy-" when Peter looked up Happy was gone. "Where's Happy?" "It appears that Happy has left," came FRIDAY'S mechanical voice. "FRIDAY can you open the door?" Peter tried hopefully. "I am afraid I am unable to do that. Mr. Stark told me you'd do this and I follow my maker's rules only. Peter's lip turned into a pout and he started banging his head against the wall. "Please open the door! Please! Please! Please!" "Sorry, Peter. But it's against my ability to-" "Whatever," Peter muttered. Peter spent the next hour trying to find a way out, but nothing worked...

~~~~~~~~

 

"You know you can't keep him in there forever," Happy consulted. Tony gave a deep inhale and let it all out in one big puff. "I know!" he said in a frustrated tone. "For gosh sake! The kid doesn't even know why he's locked up and he probably hates me!" Tony yelled running a hand through his hair. I need to let him out. I-Just what if something happens to him?" "I don't know," Happy replied. "Thank you. You've been so helpful," Tony said sarcastically, waving him away.

~~~~~~~~

 

Peter didn't understand why Tony had locked him in here. Maybe Mr. Stark didn't want him anymore or he thought he wasn't useful or... The thoughts just kept running in and out of his mind. After what seemed like hours Peter finally decided to take another go at manipulating FRIDAY since there seemed no other possible way he was getting out. "FRIDAY, will you please let me out? I-" "Ok," she chimed. Before Peter could even choke out another word the door slid open and Peter now had freedom. "Um-" "Is there something wrong," the computer's voice asked. "Um-uh- no. I just didn't expect that to work, but thanks!" "I tell Mr. Stark you said thank you." "What?! Mr. Stark let me out? How long have you been able to open the door?" "45 minutes," FRIDAY reported. Peter rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Mr. Stark!" Tony quickly turned around when he heard the high pitched voice of Peter. "Oh-uh- hi kid," Tony said, pretending like he hadn't just locked him in a room for 3 hours. "Why did you lock me in there?!" Peter yelled, finding it very hard to keep a lid on his anger. "Sorry kid, but I had to so I could sort some things out." "Things?! You're not even gonna tell me why are you?" Peter complained. "Not now, but you might be in danger kid and I just need to know your safe, so I'm having Happy drive you back home and I want you to always come home after school. Also, I want you to stay close to your Aunt." "But why?! And why would I listen to you when you locked me in a room, but won't tell me why?" "Look, kid, just stay safe, ok?" Peter grunted in annoyance and followed Happy out to the car waiting out front to take him home. "Happy, is there anything, anything you can tell me? Please," Peter pleaded with him as he hopped into the car. "Sorry Pete, but until Tony allows it, I can't say anything." "Great. So my life might be "in danger," but I'm not allowed to know why or anything." Neither of them said anything for the rest of the trip and Peter mentally prepared for the yelling that he would have to endure by May once he was home. "Hey, stay safe kid," Happy noted before Peter shut the car door.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the night Peter was constantly haunted by the same dream over and over, but each time he woke up he remembered less and less. By the fifth time Peter had woken up from the dream, there were only scraps left of what had happened. He remembered MJ was in the dream and something had happened in the dream, something unfixable. Something that left Peter's heart torn to pieces and alone, but he just couldn't remember what it was... And Unfortunately for Peter, his dreams tended to come true...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that! Thank you tons to everyone who has been reading all my story from the beginning! This is the last time I will post till December 5th, so Happy Thanksgiving and thanks tons for all the support\love\suggestions\kudos\views! (I have 654 views! Thanks so much!)   
>  Much love, kannedt


	15. The assignment & a long metal object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is worried Mj and him won't be able to agree on anything for the history assignment they're working on together, but Peter will soon realize he has more serious things to worry about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I wouldn't post till after December 3rd, but I needed something to do while taking a break from studying, so here is a short, but hopefully interesting chapter..

"Mr. Leeds and Miss Benson, and Mr. Parker and Miss Jones," their history teacher finished. "Now, you all will be working together to come up with a paper on What you think should be different in America." Peter groaned, eagerly waiting for the bell to ring. Finally, it did and he quickly gathered his stuff and ran out the door. "Hey, Parker!" MJ yelled. Peter rolled his eyes and prepared for whatever smarty-pants comment she would make. "What?" Peter asked as he reached his locker and turned towards MJ. "So," she started giving him a smirk. "We're working together on this assignment." "Yup," Peter answered resisting the urge to add in a little, unfortunately. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend hours looking into her gorgeous eyes or- it was more than he knew they could never agree on anything to save their lives. "Well, don't look so excited," she said sarcastically. "We'll have to find something to agree on," Mj said as if reading his mind. A surprised look must have swept across his face because Mj said, "As I said, you're not hard to read." "Great," Peter thought to himself, "first Mr. Stark and now Mj." 

After school, Peter went right home like he had been told to by Mr. Stark, even though it was the last thing he wanted. "After half an hour May called to him telling him Mj was here. "You never said you were coming!" Peter exclaimed. "Oh, must have forgotten to mention it, Mj said slyly. "Well by all means!" Peter began sarcastically. "Come in!" "Thanks," Mj said giving him a fake smile. After an hour of working on the history assignment, Mj looked up from her notebook and set down her pencil. "Why haven't you been out recently?" Mj asked. "Who said I hadn't?" Peter asked. "Television." "What?!" "Yeah. It's on the news. People think Spider-Man has gone missing and the crime rate's gone up again. Peter sighed. He wanted to listen to Mr. Stark, but he couldn't just sit around anymore. It was driving him nuts. "Mr. Stark told me that I couldn't because someone's trying to kill me, supposedly. He locked me in a room for hours!" Mj snorted. "I'd love to see that!" Peter rolled his eyes, not expecting anything else from her. "Do you remember when I first found out you were Spider-Man?" Mj asked on a whim. "Yeah. Why?" "I don't know. I just wouldn't take it back..." Mj trailed as she stared into Peter's eyes, mindlessly thinking of the day. Peter felt his cheeks flush a little and he set his textbook down, bringing Mj out of her trance. "Sorry," Mj said sitting up. "I should probably go. You need to sleep and it's really late," Mj said glancing at the time on her phone. It was an excuse she made to break the awkward silence. "Um, yeah," Peter agreed awkwardly. Mj smiled and made a mental note of how cute Peter was when he was being awkward. "Stop!" She thought to herself. "It's a bad habit. He doesn't like you and it's never happening." "K. Goodnight!" "Goodnight," Peter said back after realizing he had been staring. Mj left Peter's room and quietly went out the front door, trying not to make a sound because May was sleeping. "Why do I make such a fuss over him!" She complained to herself. Mj really hated teenage drama and crushes, but somehow with Peter, she couldn't help it. Mj was pulled from her thoughts when she heard something and felt a sharp sting in her neck. Her hand flew to her neck to feel a long metal object impaled in it. "Ah!" She screamed in pain before her vision became blurry and everything went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading I hope you like it and PLEASE comment and leave kudos! I really love your opinions! Thanks! <3


	16. What comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter slowly realizes MJ's gone and plans to do something about it.

"I can't believe it, " Ned yelled, "why can Mj skip the whole day of school without saying anything and without getting in trouble!?" "I don't know, " Peter said with a worried expression as he looked at the bus window. "What," Ned questioned. "Mj wouldn't just skip. She's obsessed with her grades. What if, what if something happened?" "You're just letting it get to your head because you have a giant crush on her. I'm sure she's fine. Why not go see her?" "I think I will, " Peter said.

Later that afternoon, after school, Peter swung over to MJ's house, crossing his fingers she would be there. "Mj? Mj?" Peter called as he entered through her window. No reply. He searched the whole house thoroughly in an effort to find her, but nothing. Peter sighed. She was gone...

"Ned, I told you, but you didn't believe me!" "Maybe she's just at a friend's house?" Ned said, not actually believing it himself. "How could that possibly be true? We're standing right here." "Oh. Good point." Peter's heart was beating so fast. "This is all my fault," he complained. "Mr. Stark told me I was in danger and maybe other people around me, but I was too selfish to listen and now MJ's gone!" Peter waited for ned to answer, but he just shook his head in agreement. Peter rolled his eyes. "What are you going to now?" Ned asked almost sounding excited. "I'm gonna find her." Ned squealed like a little girl in excitement. "Let's do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I said I would post more I didn't. I'm so sorry. I thought I wouldn't be busy anymore, but nope. I was wrong. I just wrote this Christmas morning. Sorry, it's so short. I will post a Christmas special today or tomorrow! I hope you like it! Merry Christmas! And I love ya'll!


	17. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter falls into a state of depression when Mj isn't found until he comes across something suspicious.

Days had gone by and Peter hadn't found any lead or something helpful and it was already Christmas Eve. "This is all my fault! What if she's dead!" Peter yelled. "This is not your fault kid," Tony said. "This is my fault I should've told you sooner and I-" "Tony stop!" Pepper finally chimed in. "Trying to take the blame isn't doing anything." "Well, sitting here doing nothing, just waiting for something to happen isn't doing anything either!" Peter yelled nearly bursting into tears. Tony sighed and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Peter got up and left the room. Ever since the girl had been taken, Peter had gone into a state of depression. Pepper ran off after Peter. "Peter, please." He wiped a tear from his eyes and turned around. "Please leave me alone, " Peter managed to choke. "Tony doesn't think it's safe for you to be out there by yourself, " Pepper said softly. Peter walked off not caring what anybody thought at the moment. "Peter please," he heard Pepper whisper. Peter changed into his suit and swung across buildings, freely letting tears fall from his eyes making the mask half soaked. Peter fell onto the top of a building. Something grabbed him or someone. Peter looked all around, nothing. "Karen?" "Yes, Peter?" "Can you scan the area?" "Done, " Karen chimed. "What did you find?" "Nothing. You're the only one here." "Are you sure?" Peter asked, almost sure it wasn't just in his head. "No." "WHAT?!" Peter exclaimed not expecting that answer. "What do you mean?" "Someone has hacked into my system." "But didn't Mr. Stark build you?" "Yes. For someone to hack into my system they would have to be highly advanced." That freaked Peter out. He ripped his mask off so whoever had hacked Karen, couldn't see through the camera installed into his mask. "You're looking for the girl?" Peter spun around but no one was there. "It came from the mask, " he thought. Peter's spidey-senses started going crazy and without thinking, he put the mask back on and his spidey-sense took control making him shoot webs everywhere. Eventually, his arms abruptly stopped and he dropped to the ground next to an unusual looking warehouse. Peter cautiously entered through what was left of the door. The inside was a lot bigger than the outside, but it was empty. Peter noticed a little door in the right corner. He entered the small which lead to a whole new room. Peter's face went white at the sight. There were pipes and lots of things boiling, a giant barrel full of tar, and Mj. Mj had a rope tied tightly around her thin waist and she was hanging above the tar. A shiver ran down his spine. "I regret every time Ned and I wished we could be in a movie scene like this." A cold voice rang out through the warehouse. "Wake up dear, we have a guest." There was a live video plastered on the wall. The man had a beard, a narrow face, glasses, and his hair were white. "I'm so glad you could join us, Mr. Parker." Peter felt his face heat up in anger. "What do you want?!" "Don't you see Mr. Parker? I want you. I want to cause you pain because if I cause you pain I cause Tony pain. And I want nothing less to make him suffer and destroy his life." Peter got angrier and his face got hotter. "Awe. Are you angry? Worried about your mentor? Well, trust he's not much of a role model," he sneered. "One day you'll know the truth and he will disappoint you deeply. People aren't always what they seem. Like me for example." Chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around Peter's ankles and arms. He tugged on them, but even his super strength couldn't help him break through. "Like the boxes nailed shut, " Peter thought. "Now, say goodbye to the girl. It's time to make you suffer." The video disappeared from the wall and the rope tied to Mj was released from the ceiling. Peter tugged and tugged on the chains with all his strength. Mj had woken up and her eyes had gotten big and her body was shaking as she dropped towards the tar. "Peter!" His spidey-sense took over and the chains broke and just in time Peter swung up and caught Mj. She had tears falling down her cheeks and she clutched tightly to Peter not letting go. "Peter," she sobbed into his shoulder. "It's ok. It's ok, " Peter sighed in relief. "If you think you've won, " the voice came again, "You're wrong. Remember Mr. Parker, fools die for lack of wisdom. Till next time!" Peter swung out of a window just in time as the warehouse exploded and went up in flames. Mj fell asleep in Peter's arms as he swung back to Stark tower and snow started to fall. "You're alright now Mj, you're safe."

                 ~~~~~~~

"Is she alright?" Peter asked eagerly. "She's a fine kid. A few cuts and bruises and she hasn't eaten in days, but it could be worse. She'll be alright." Peter sighed in relief. "Can I see her?" "Of course." Peter entered the room and ran to the hospital bed. Mj was still sleeping, but Peter sat down and waited anyway. He dozed off and when he woke up again Mj was standing by the window staring down at the city. "Mj?" Mj spun around quickly. "Oh. Peter. I didn't realize you were awake!" "How do you feel?" Peter asked. Mj didn't say anything for a minute. "I could've died. I could've died and my parents wouldn't even know it, because they're out of town. They think I'm responsible, " she chuckled. "That's messed up. Anyone who's friends with you is NOT responsible whatsoever." She smiled at him. "I'm fine Peter, " she said, but he knew she was lying because he could see the pain in her eyes. "I hate hospitals, let's get out of here, " she made her way to the door, but Peter grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked into his eyes and he looked right back. Peter pulled her in a hug and didn't let go for a while. "You don't have to be ok, " Peter said. "I know, " she answered. "Ok lovebirds, " Tony said as he entered in. "You should get home. Your aunt's worried about the two of you." Peter smiled and followed Mr. Stark out to the car. Mj got in but Peter was stopped by Mr. Stark. "If you want you can come tomorrow for my Christmas party, not anything big just you know a couple people and you can invite Mj to come if she's up to it." "Ok, " Peter smiled as he got in the car. "Oh and don't forget to bring your hot aunt!" Peter rolled his eyes and Mj laughed. 

 

Peter swore he wouldn't leave Mj alone and he didn't. He made her sleep in his room and he slept on the couch. (Of course, Aunt May had no idea what had happened).The next day at 6:00 they all drove together to Stark Tower. Peter knew when he said there would only be a few people he was lying. Most of the Avengers were there and the entire staff and a couple of other people he had never met. After an hour or two Tony was completely drunk and Mj and Peter were completely red from laughing so hard at the stupid things he said. "Ok, " Pepper said. "You guys should probably go home before Tony embarrasses himself anymore." Peter and Mj laughed and May looked at them disapprovingly. After they were all in the car Aunt May drove Mj home. "Are you sure you're alright by yourself dear?" May asked. "Yeah. I'm fine, thanks." "Ok. Remember you're always welcomed at our house." Mj smiled and walked inside but before entering turned around and smiled at Peter as he waved goodbye. "I'm glad he's my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Technically not a "Christmas Special, " but I hope you liked it anyway. No one ever leaves a comment so please do!!!! And Happy New Years!!!!


	18. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mj doesn't think anyone will remember her birthday, but she's in for a big surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, oh my word! Having a panic attack! The new Spiderman trailer is out!!!!!

"I wonder if anyone will remember, " Mj thought. It was her birthday. She really didn't expect anybody to know, but she had a small hope that at least Ned and Peter would. She finished brushing her hair and waited at the bus stop while reading an old book called "Dicey's Song." The bus finally pulled up and Mj took her regular seat behind Peter and Ned. "What up losers?" "Hi Mj, " Ned said almost looking sorry for her. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "Peter told me what happened." "That's over Ned. It really doesn't matter anymore, " Mj said even though she knew neither of them would ever believe her. Mj sat back and ignored the "I don't believe you" look Peter was giving her making her insides turn. Their first and second classes passed and it was lunch, but neither Peter nor Ned had mentioned anything about it. The rest of the school classes came and went, but nothing from Peter or Ned about Mj's birthday. It disappointed her a little, but she wasn't surprised none of them did. Ding! Mj looked down at her phone. It was Peter. He wanted her to come over to work on the assignment due this week that Mr. Clarkson had given them last week. "Ok. Be there in 10," Mj wrote back. This wasn't exactly how she had imagined spending her birthday. Her parents were still out of time so she thought she'd spend her birthday snuggled up in a blanket sitting by the window reading a book or maybe she'd slip into a daydream about Peter as she did usually. Mj spun around and headed towards the Parker's house. She walked for around 12 minutes before finally reaching the door. She knocked, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. Mj opened the door. All the lights were off and she couldn't see anything. "What kinda stunt you trying to pull, Loser?" Mj stepped inside and let the door close behind her. Then suddenly half the school jumped out and screamed "Happy Birthday!" as the lights came on, nearly giving her a heart attack. Mj fell back into someone who was standing in the corner. "Sorry, " she said as she turned around to see who she'd fallen into. It was Peter. "Oh, it's you Loser." Everyone at the party was watching them waiting for a reaction, (besides her almost having a heart attack). "What is this Loser? " she said slyly. Peter's whole face went red and he looked really nervous like Mj might explode any minute. Mj moved closer to him and narrowed her eyes just to irritate him. "Uh-um-I-I thought it w-would be a good idea to-um throw a party for you, b-because your parents aren't here and all, " he stumbled through his words. "Oh. That's cute, " Mj said. Peter now looked like he was gonna have a panic attack making Mj burst out laughing. "I'm kidding, " she said throwing her arms around Peter's shoulders and giving him a tight hug. It took a minute for him to relax, but he willingly hugged her back. "Let's get this party started, " Ned yelled and immediately music started blasting loudly making the walls shake and the house busted into loud conversations and people failing to sing along to Katy Perry. Katy Perry wouldn't have been Mj's first music choice, but she had a feeling Ned was just trying to make everyone happy. A huge smile spread across Mj's face and she took Peter by the hand and dragged him into the kitchen where they could hear each other more clearly. Mj threw her backpack onto the floor and leaned against the counter. Peter started to look nervous again. "Wow Loser. Didn't know you could pull it off." Peter chuckled. "It's just a party Mj." "Yeah, but to me, it's not just a party. I've never had friends to host a party for me, but now..." "Are you finally admitting we're your friends?" Mj chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I am." Another smile spread across her face. After a minute or two, Peter offered his arm to Mj and asked, "You wanna dance, " while blushing furiously. "Why not?" Mj willingly took his hand and they went to the living room to dance. Surprisingly, Peter actually knew how to dance and was rather good. 

 

1:00 a.m. finally came and people were still screaming and talking. Mj had too much punch and she had a feeling punch wasn't the only thing in her drink. "Come on," Mj said, once again dragging Peter away from the crowd. "You see that tall building?" Mj asked as they stepped outside. She was pointing toward the city, miles away. "Yeah," Peter answered quirking an eyebrow. "Can you take me to the roof?" "Why?" "It's my birthday Loser, just do it, " Mj protested. Peter took her by the waist and seconds later they were off the ground and the wind was whipping through her hair. Mj closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment as long as possible. Soon Peter landed on the roof of the building Mj had pointed to and he set her down. "Thanks, " she said. Mj ran to the edge of the roof and stopped before she would fall. "Mj, what are you doing?" Peter asked nervously. "By loser, " Mj said jumping off the edge. Her heart skipped a beat, but before she was halfway to the ground she found herself in Peter's arms. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Peter yelled. Mj just kept laughing. Peter set her back down on the roof and ran his hand through his hair. "MJ?!" "It's fine Parker. I was testing you and I knew you'd catch me." "But what if I didn't?!" He yelled stilled running a hand through his hair. "I trust you, " she stated. Mj walked up to the edge of the roof. "No no! Not again!" Peter yelled running to her. "Don't worry loser I won't jump." Mj sat down and laid back letting her legs dangle off the edge as she looked up at the stars, her hands resting under her head. Soon Peter joined her and she closed her eyes feeling safe. "Peter, " she said, not opening her eyes, "Thanks for doing this." "No problem, " he answered with a smile. And they both fell asleep lying next to each other and feeling as content as life could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this and if you haven't seen the Spiderman far from home trailer you need to see it now!! Have a good day! Btw, almost to 1,000 views! Thanks so much! It means tons to me!   
>  <3


	19. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mj becomes jealous over Peter building a friendship with Essie, the new girl at school and Ned starts to develop a crush on Betty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up till 2:30 a.m. writing this so I really hope you enjoy it!! Oh, my word! We've got 1,084 hits! You all are the best! Thank you so much! I live ya'll! <3

"Now I want you all to give a warm welcome to Essie, our new student who will be joining us this semester," Mr. Clarkson announced as he proudly looked at the girl. Essie was a tall, skinny girl with chocolate-brown eyes and dark-brown, silky hair. She wore a  
Olive-green beret and a patterned sweater. To Mj she was much prettier than herself which worried her because that meant there was a chance of Peter liking another girl and Mj had a major crush on Peter but wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. "Hi, Essie, " the class answered in a monotone. After the bell rang, every kid rushed out the door to get to the cafeteria first. Mj made her way to the cafeteria table that she usually sat at with Peter and Ned. This time she was reading a book called, "Fever 1793." "Hi, Mj, " Peter said as he walked up to the table. Mj didn't bother to look up until she heard Peter say, "Essie, this is Mj. Mj rolled her eyes. "Hi, " Essie said. Mj nodded to acknowledge her. "Is it alright if I sit with you all? " Essie asked. Peter looked at Mj expectantly. "Knock yourself out, " Mj said, hiding the fact that she didn't want her personal space invaded. "Thanks." Peter and Essie talked for a while as Mj tried to concentrate on her book, but found it hard to when Peter broke out laughing about some dumb joke Essie would tell now and then. The bell finally rang and Mj sighed in relief and escaped the cafeteria as quickly as possible. The rest of the day Mj tried to ignore everyone and get through the school day but found it rather hard when Peter kept nagging her with annoying questions like, "Isn't Essie pretty cool?" Or "Isn't it great to make new friends?" Or "Isn't Essie so funny?" Or (the dumbest of all) "Wait, did George Washington REALLY cut down a cherry tree?" It kind of drove Mj crazy, until she was finally walking home with just her and her thoughts. She couldn't help to worry that Peter would develop a crush on Essie just like he had on Liz. "Well, if he ever does," Mj thought aloud, "Let's hope her dad is a super villain too." 

Mj was just a half mile away from her house when she heard police sirens not too far off. So she decided she'd follow them so she could Spiderman in action. She had seen it before, but she wanted to see it when she wasn't half drugged, being kidnapped, or possibly about to die. When she finally arrived she watched from a short distance as spiderman swung from building to building just in time to stop a couple of robbers from shooting some cops. After he had gotten the guys all tied up and blood running down their noses, the whole audience burst into cheers and applause. "Yay Spiderman, " Mj said unenthusiastically. After the crowd had settled down Peter's eye had caught Mj's and she quickly turned back down the alley she'd come from. But unfortunately, for her, it was too late. "Mj, " Peter said as he dropped down in front of her. Mj rolled her eyes and said, "What do you want Loser?" "What are you doing here?" "Going home." "But your house is the other way, " he said as the eyes on his suit narrowed suspiciously. "Whatever Loser. What does it matter to you? Can you move so I can go home... Please?" Mj said hoping she could leave before things got weird, but with no luck. "Why are you mad at me?" Peter asked looking slightly hurt, from what Mj could see with his mask on. "I'm not, " she replied monotone. "You are! Seen you're doing that face." "Face?! I don't have a face, " Mj said determined that she couldn't be easily read by one of the dumbest people on the planet. "You do, " Peter stated, " and today you've been really pissed off and you didn't even give me the finger when I asked if George Washington cut down a cherry tree, and no offense, but that's really not like you. It's almost like ever since Essie came and-wait a second, " Peter trailed off. "I can see that stupid smirk on your face under that mask! What are you thinking Parker?" Mj asked in a very unamused tone? "You're-You're jealous aren't you?!" Peter said sounding very pleased with himself. "I don't know what the frick you're talking about Loser, " Mj said as she pushed past him and tried to escape back to her house, but Peter was now hanging upside down in front of her with his mask off and a very thick smile on his face that Mj wouldn't mind smacking off at the moment. "You are! You're jealous that I'm talking to Essie and making a new friend. "Oh shut up Parker, " Mj started, "I am no such thing. Only in your dreams. What do I care if you actually start having a social life? I am NOT jealous, " Mj stated. "Yeah, right. I don't believe you, " Peter said, the smile still on his face. "Whatever. Leave me alone Loser. I need to get home." Mj started walking off, but before she got a foot away, Peter had grabbed her by the waist and was pulling through the air again. She probably would've protested, but she was enjoying it too much. So instead she closed her eyes and enjoyed the brief moment until they landed back through her window on to her bedroom floor. "Wait here, " Peter said. After 3 minutes he came back with his backpack and completely changed. "What do you think you're doing?" Mj asked as Peter sat down on her bed pulling open an algebra textbook. "School of course, " Peter piped. Mj gave him an inquiring look. "I told May I was working on school with you as an excuse to patrol, but no need to lie, right?" He said as a smile slowly formed on his face again. Mj rolled her eyes but nevertheless plopped down next to Peter and opened her textbook to page 42.

After a few days, Essie found friendship with a few other people which meant less hanging around Peter, luckily for Mj. She'd become best friends with Betty, Liz's old bestie and Ned had definitely taken an interest in Betty, so she would sit with them from time to time. But Mj didn't mind because she thought it was hilarious how Ned drooled over her and stumbled over his words while trying to talk to her. Peter hung out more with Mj because he still believed that she was jealous of Essie and might have a crush on him. "There's some hope, right?" Ned had said...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	20. Each mistake teaches us something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter crashes into school on his fifth cup of coffee for the fourth time that week. It starts to get out of hand so Mj takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments\votes!

Let's just say he hadn't exactly made a wise decision the night before.  
Peter Parker crashed into his classroom on his fifth cup of coffee after pulling an all-nighter. "Show me the memes!" Ned and Betty yelled in sync as the gave each other a fist bump. Mr. Clarkson looked very displeased and Mj looked up from her textbook and said, "Nice!" With a giant grin on her face. "Idiot, " Flash mumbled. Mr. Clarkson looked just about ready to kill Peter. "I am so sorry Mr. Clarkson! It won't happen again, " Peter assured him as he quickly took a seat. The thing was this wasn't the first time it had happened. In fact, it was the fourth! "How many?" Mj asked as she leaned forward to whisper into Peter's ear. "Five," he whispered back. Mj snorted. Five cups of coffee. "Flash's right, you really are an idiot." Somehow Peter managed to survive until lunch. "Your sixth cup?!" Mj exclaimed as Peter sat down at the table with a cup of the bitter school coffee. "I didn't get any sleep, " Peter explained. "Just like every day this week?" Mj questioned in a rebuking tone. "What do you care?" Peter asked, obviously in a bad mood. "I don't, Loser, " she replied. "That's not healthy Peter, " Betty said, sitting down next to Ned, but Peter ignored his friend's advice.

"Peter, " Aunt May called. No reply. "Peter?! I'm sorry sweetie he's not answering, but he should be in his room if you wanna go see him, " she told Mj. "Ok, " Mj piped. Mj went to Peter's room not really expecting to find him, nevertheless there he was asleep at his desk with his head lying in his textbook. "Perfect timing, " Mj thought. She snuck up to Peter and yelled in his ear, "What's up, Spidey?!" Peter's head jolted upright and he almost punched Mj in the face, but she moved just in time. "Mj?!" Peter exclaimed. "What're you doing here?" "I don't know, what're you doing trying to punch a girl in the face?" "What? Oh. Sorry, reflex, " Peter said blushing. Mj laughed. "Right, whatever Parker." "Ok. But seriously, what are you doing here?" "Checking up on you, " Mj said as she spun around and pretended to be interested in an iron man poster above Peter's bunk bed. "Mj, coming to check on me?" Peter laughed. "Don't let it get to your head, " Mj said narrowing her eyes at him. Peter put his hands up in surrender but continued laughing. Mj rolled eyes. "Sit down," she said motioning to his bed. She sat down and Peter nervously sat down too. "Now, tell me what the frick is wrong!?" "Uh-what?" Peter stuttered. "It's pretty obvious you're not sleeping and stuff, " Mj stated. "Oh-um-I'm fine." "Ha, " Mj laughed sarcastically. "Classic Peter Parker line." "Really, I am, " Peter tried to assure her. "You're not! So tell me why, " Mj said, quickly losing her patience. "It's nothing, I'm just stressed with all I have to do. Like Spider-man, school, helping May, and occasionally helping Mr. Stark." "Except, " Mj started, "It's not like you just started doing all of that. It's been months! So why now?" Shame quickly spread across Peter's face. "I know why " Mj stated. "Then why are you even asking?!" "To know if I was right, duh, " Mj shrugged. Peter rolled his eyes. "You made a mistake as Spider-man. Probably something unfixable, you're ashamed of it, and if I'm rightly guessing, Mr. Stark isn't incredibly happy about it." Peter gave her an annoyed look. "So you just came here to make me feel like crap?!" "No Loser. I came to help you. What you're doing is unhealthy and so incredibly stupid that it annoys me past my limits, " she piped like this was something normal to say. Peter didn't say anything, because he didn't know what to say. "Look, if you've made mistakes: Congratulations; you're normal! Every teenager has. Every adult has! If you think Mr. Stark is perfect you're very wrong. Just get your head screwed on straight as quickly as you can and you'll be fine! Promise." Peter still didn't have anything to say. He just awkwardly sat there with his eyebrows quirked, so Mj continued. "You know what Steve Maraboli said? "We all make mistakes, have struggles, and even regret things in our past. But you are not your mistakes, you are not your struggles, and you are here NOW with the power to shape and change your future." And Albert Einstein said, "A person who never made a mistake never tried anything new." "Anyway, this is the part where reality hits you, you realize you're a Loser, you change your life and become an amazing person all because of your amazing friend... Me. Ok then, great talk Parker. See ya!" She said as she walked out the door. It didn't end that way in her head, but she didn't want it to get awkward so she said bye to May and quickly left leaving a dumbfounded Peter still standing in the middle of his room. All though it was weird it seemed to work because Peter improved very much over the week which made Mj feel like she could totally be the next Steve Jobs. 

"So, you know that time at my house a week and a half ago?" Peter asked Mj as he sat down at the lunch table. "Mm, " Mj said not looking up from her book. This time she was reading "7 habits of highly effective teens". "Well, " Peter continued, "what was that. I didn't think anything you had to say was wise and profound." This time Mj looked up from her book with a how dare you Loser look which scared Peter to death. "Wow! What a compliment!" Mj said sarcastically. "What I mean-" "Save it Loser, " Mj cut in. "I don't know what it was so whatever. See ya, Pete, she said as she stood up and walked to where Betty was sitting and to Peter it looked like she tried to pretend she was interested in what everyone at the table was saying but failed miserably. Peter laughed and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love ya'll! Hope you enjoyed! ;)


	21. Hypothermia 1

"That's a new one, " Peter said as he sat down with his tray next to Ned and gestured to the book Mj was holding. It was called, "Stone Cold." Mj nodded but didn't look up. Ned and Peter were indulged in a conversation on who is actually the best star wars character and after 30 ridiculous minutes of quarreling, they finally agreed that there wasn't one because they were all just too amazing. Mj rolled her eyes and set down her book. "You're done already?!" Ned and Peter exclaimed. "Yeah. It's really not that long." But they continued to stare at the 567-paged book sitting on the table. Mj quickly shoved it into her bag and walked off to their next class.  "Weird, " Ned remarked. 

 

After school, Peter didn't even bother to go home because he knew May wouldn't be there, so he just started patrol. He had helped lots of people with little things like getting cats out of trees, crossing the road, find their parents, or even tying their shoes. Peter hadn't thought anything of it till he reached inside his backpack to call May. "Crap," he thought. His phone wasn't there. He must have left at the lunch table when he showed a Star Wars meme to Ned. 

 

                   ~

~~~~~~

Mj closed the book she had just finished, "The Pickwick Papers." It was a good, thick book with 804 pages. She got up headed down the halls into the cafeteria and was about to head towards the school exit when she noticed something familiar at the lunch table where she, Peter, and Ned sat. It's Peter's phone. "Stupid Loser left his phone, " Mj thought aloud. She took the phone and slipped it into her back pocket planning to drop by The Parker's house and give it to Peter there. Mj unlocked the door and locked it again with the key that the principal gave to her because too often she would get locked in the school because she decided to stay an extra 4 hours to finish a book. Why did the principle trust her with a key? Who knows. Mj walked half way home then turned a couple of streets to get to The Parker's house. Mj knocked. Nothing. She knocked again still nothing. So instead of staying patient she just decided to get the key from the plant. "It doesn't take a detective to know the keys hidden there, " she thought aloud to herself. She unlocked the door and went inside. Nobody was there by the looks of it. She quickly wrote a sticky note and placed it on the counter then left Peter's phone next to it to let him know she had returned it. When she turned around to leave May was just walking in. "Oh hey Mj! How'd you get in?" "Um, the key that was in the plant, " Mj answered bluntly. "I told Peter to find a better place for it, but I guess he didn't listen, " she replied coolly. "Speaking of Peter, where is he?" "I don't really know. I just came here to drop off his phone, because he left it at school, " Mj explained. Worry flashed across May's face. "But I'm sure he's just at Ned's house, " she added. "I can call him if you want." May nodded and took a seat, still looking very worried. Mj took out her phone & called Ned. "Hi?" Ned's voice said on the other end. "This is Mj, is Peter there?" she asked. "You have a phone?!" Ned exclaimed and Mj moved the phone away from her ear so she wouldn't go deaf. "Of course I do." "Oh, I didn't think you would want to socialize with anyone." Mj rolled her eyes. "Is he there or not?" "Huh?" "Peter! Is-he-there?!" "Oh. No. Why?" Mj sighed and hung up ignoring Ned's question. "He's not there, is he?" May said in a solemn tone. "Um, no. But, " Mj said, quickly thinking of some other place he could be. "The Stark internship!" She blurted out. Mj picked up Peter's phone and quickly typed in the password, which she did know because Peter couldn't keep a secret to save his life. "But he can keep a secret to save another's life," she thought. That made her start to worry, it made her stomach turn. What if Peter had come across the guy who took Mj, what if he took Peter, what if he threatened to take Mj. To her being threatened was worse because if he had threatened her or Ned, or May, or Stark, Peter would go out of his way to make sure he didn't get to any of them, even if it meant dying.  "Stupid & selfless, " Mj thought. Even though the words didn't seem to go together they did when describing Peter. "Hey kid, everything alright?" Stark's voice picked up after a minute. "Actually this is Mj and I was hoping Peter was with you. MAY is here, " Mj said trying to tell him not to say anything about Spiderman. "And we haven't seen Peter, we were wondering if you've seen him?" There was a pause. "Uh-yeah-he's uh here." May let out a sigh, but Mj knew he was lying. "Can I talk to him?" May asked. "Uh- he's out getting me-uh-coffee, but when he comes back, I'll let him know you called. Alright, bye." He said hanging up before May could yell at him. "Well, that's good," Mj stated. "Hey-uh-can I borrow a couple of bucks? I'll pay you back when I get my money." "Oh sure," May said gesturing towards her wallet. "There's not a lot though." "That's fine. I'll pay you back soon! Thank you!" Mj said running out the door. She walked part way toward the city. Mj waved her hand in the air to call a taxi. "Take me to Stark Tower, " she said as she hopped in, closing the door behind her. "Are you sure? The next touring hour isn't until next week." "Yeah, I'm sure." 

When the cab pulled up Stark was already standing outside, waiting. "How'd you know I'd come?" "You're not stupid, " he replied. Mj quirked an eyebrow. Not the worse compliment she'd received. No one talked till they were inside. "Hi, I'm Pepper, " a tall strawberry-blonde said as she held out her hand. Mj took it ungratefully. "When was the last time you saw Peter?" Stark immediately began to question as he walked towards the elevator expecting her to follow. "School, " she said. "Did he say anything about where he was going?" "Um-I think he mentioned he was patrolling tonight." "Ah, great. Kid goes and does what I tell him to and ends up getting himself into trouble," Tony mumbled. "I should've known this would happen. With all the threats, you being taken, Pete being taken, and now he's gone again!" "ALL THE THREATS?!" Mj exclaimed. "Yeah they haven't stopped coming," Tony said as he exit the elevator. Mj followed closely behind. "You think it's the same guy?" "I don't see how it could be anyone else." They entered 1 of many labs that Tony owned. "Take a look he said," motioning to a large stack of papers. Mj walked over to it and looked at each one carefully. Threats. Some threatened to kill Peter, others Tony, and others used metaphors that Mj didn't fully understand, but she got the main point... This guy was dangerous, he wanted to kill Stark, and he wanted to make Peter suffer... Mj sighed. "Ah, Peter."

 

                  ~~~~~~~

 

Peter lifted his head off of the cold, hard ground. His head was throbbing and everything was spinning. He saw a door shut just before the room went pitch black and a loud noise came from the ceiling and walls.

 

A\N: Don't hate me. 😬 I know I haven't posted in weeks, but I've been super busy. I hope you like this and if I am not too busy I should have the next chapter up this week. The problem is I am behind on school & I have a load of extra writing assignments to do before Monday. Good thing opera exists or I wouldn't make it through this month. 😂🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: Don't hate me. 😬 I know I haven't posted in months, but I've been posting on wattpad instead. You guys should get an account on wattpad, bc it's so good! I'll update again today.


	22. Hypothermia 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Peter.much! <3

When Peter woke up he felt... Damp? And cold. His eyes slowly opened and he realized the room was being filled with water, but not just any water. Besides the air conditioning that was blasting, this water was freezing. Peter's body started to shake vigorously. "Want it to stop?" a voice rang out that Peter recognized. He didn't answer. He sat up and tried to stop himself from shaking, but his body was out of control. "You're gonna die today "Spiderman," the voice sneered happily. "23... 22... If your little friends are gonna rescue you, they better do it fast," he said as he continued counting the degrees that quickly plummeted. 

 

                

~~~~~~~

" This is a stupid waste of time. The guy isn't gonna call us. He's probably watching us right now and grinning at the fact that we are sitting around waiting for a phone call that will never come, " the girl complained. "Well, what do you suggest we do instead?" Tony asked, quite burned out. "Look for him, " Mj stated as if it were obvious. We don't have any clues as to where he might be, " Tony said getting frustrated. "We'll trace his steps, OR if you won't I will." Mj was already heading toward the lab door and to her surprise, Stark f

ollowed right

behind. 

 

                   ~~~~~~

Peter suddenly felt a heavyweight of tiredness flush over him. His eyelids became heavy, but he threw himself against the wall to stay awake. "Come on Mj, " he whispered weakly. 

 

"Alright Peter left around 3:30 and he could've gone home first, but he also could've just started "patrol". So we need to ask around, " Mj said as she searched the school property. Tony looked unsure about it, but Mj seemed to have some confidence that this could work. "Ah. A perfect place to start, " Mj said as she nodded over to the garbage cans where a rather large figure stood rumbling through the trash. Mj walked over and greeted him and followed behind, but kept a distance as Mj moved closer. "What up GB?" "GB?" Tony asked quirking an eyebrow. "Yeah. GB. It stands for Garbage Boy." "Oh. I should've known," Tony said sarcastically. "If I were you I would keep a distance. GB doesn't like boujee people. Or just people in general." Mj went up to the boy. "Hey, Mj. Wha up wih the cop? Ya tryna get me arrested agin?" "No, not this time, but I was wondering if you saw someone earlier." "Ah, gurl. You're finela takin my advice and finden yo self a man?" Mj thought about that. If she said no GB wouldn't help, but if she said yes, she would lying. "Only half lying, "  she silently corrected herself. She still was looking for someone, but not in the way GB meant. "Yeah, " she finally answered. "But don't go telling no one. This one's just between me and you, " she said with a wink. GB smirked. "So wha this mystery man look like anywa?" "Well, he's slightly attractive, has untamable curls, ears to big for his head, and a really stupid, but cute look on his face. " "I think-" Gb started. "Yup. It's him and oooh, gurl. Ya foun yoself a goo' one. He wen' tha way, " Gb said pointing to the opposite direction of Peter's house. "Thanks. You're a real lifesaver. I owe you one, " Mj called back as she walked towards Stark again. "Yes you do, " Gb called. "What the bleep did I just witness?" Stark said looking weirded out. 

 

Mj had gone around asking people who saw Spider-man and eventually she made her way to an alley where someone saw Spider-man. Mj recognized the alley. It was the alley where she first met Spider-man. "Over there, " Stark said. Over by the dumpster where Peter hid his backpack was his mask and something else. "He drugged him." "The same drug he used on me, " Mj said. Mj sighed. "This gets us nowhere." "Not necessarily, " Stark said. 

 

                   ~~~~~~~

The whole room was now filled with freezing water and Peter strained to keep himself above the water, but his arms and legs were getting tired and his body was giving up. "1 more minute," Peter thought. 1 more minute and he would be drowning under water. That wasn't the worse part to him though. The worse part was May and Mj and Mr. Stark. They would never know what happened to him and May didn't even know he was Spider-man. Peter's body slowly gave out and water began to fill his lungs. Everything was going black. Peter heard what sounded like the iron man suit firing. "Just a hallucination, " he thought. Peter heard a loud creak...


	23. Hypothermia 3

"Holy crap!!" Mj screamed as a wave of water flew out at them & after followed a lifeless looking Peter. Soaking wet, Mj immediately ran to Peter & put his head in her lap. "Peter. Please don't be dead, please don't be dead." "So warm, " Peter mumbled as he tried to get closer to Mj. Stark checked for a pulse. "He's alive, but not for long. He's got hypothermia & if his body loses heat more quickly than it can make it, his core temperature will fall. When his temperature falls, his body shunts blood away from the skin to reduce the amount of heat that escapes & well, basically... He's gonna go into shock. Help me get him up." Mj helped carry him out as fast as possible. "Don't think you're escaping this one... Tony," a voice spat in hate. "I didn't. That's why I brought this." An iron man suit came out of nowhere & started firing & there was a loud boom as the building behind them slowly started to crumble and fall. Happy was waiting in a car outside for them and they laid Peter on the seats in the back. Mj had his head boosted against her leg. "You gotta take his clothes off, " Stark said. "WHAT?!" "You gotta take his clothes off. The wet, cold clothes will only make it worse." Mj looked down at Peter awkwardly. "Um... Ok." Mj stripped him down to his boxers & rolled her eyes at the thought of Peter finding out & what he would say. If he even lives...

They pulled up to the Stark tower. "Why aren't we at a freaking hospital?!" Mj yelled. "Trust me my doctors are 10 times more advanced." Mj glared at him but had no time to argue. When they got Peter inside he was rushed to a medical room where he got blankets, heaters, & anything that could possibly keep him warm. Mj was fighting to stay in the room with him, but a doctor was insisting she leave, but 10 seconds later that was the smallest concern. A 

high-pitched beep brought everyone's attention back to Peter. He was flatlining. Mj's face went pale & her body cold. 1...2...3... Clear. Jolt! Nothing. 1...2...3... Clear! Jolt! Nothing. 1...2...3... Clear! Jolt! Finally, beep! Mj, let out a huge sigh as a tear escaped her eyes. "I'm gonna kill you when you wake up Loser, " she said as she took his hand & collapsed in a chair next to the bed.

"Mj..." A raspy voice woke her up. She sat up & let go of Peter's hand she forgot that she was holding. "Peter, " she said, having already forgotten the promise to kill him when he woke up. "What-what happened?" "I uh... Well, we found you, you had hypothermia, you flatlined, & (remembering the promise to herself) let me make it clear if you ever do anything like that again I WILL kill you WITHOUT mercy." Peter gave a weak smile. "Sorry, " he said. Moments later, Bruce Banner barged in the room insisting he did tests on Peter & shooing Mj out if the room. "You know you're lucky, " he told Peter. You're lucky you're not dead & you're lucky you have someone who loves you as she does." Peter choked on the pills he was swallowing. "What do you mean? Mj doesn't love me or even like me for that matter." "Right, whatever you say, kid, just get rested." 

Peter took the elevator to the 1st floor, but before he could even reach the door to the outside world a voice stopped him. "Nah! I don't think so. You know last time I checked you were supposed to be resting. Both Stark & Banner said so." It was Mj. "Um actually-" "Don't do it, Peter." "Do what?" He asked innocently. "Lie to me. I know you are about to because you have that look." "Look?! I don't have a look!" Peter said offensively. "Yeah, you do Loser, " Mj said with a smirk. "Look it's fine. I'm better now." "Wow. No. You're totally right. I mean shivering means you're super healthy. All cured & ready to go home." "Yes?" Mj rolled her eyes & dragged him by his arm to the elevator. "You almost died, Parker. And you're not leaving this building till I KNOW you're back to your full health." 

So for the next week, Peter did as Mj, Dr. Banner, & Mr. Stark told him, meanwhile Tony constantly made up more excuses to tell Aunt May. Mj never left Peter's side & Peter dealt with some side-effects from the hypothermia for a while, but things slowly progressed & started to get "normal" again, that is of course, whatever normal is for a superhero.


	24. "Stuff is going down"

Mj grabbed a tray and went to her usual table. Ned & Peter were sitting together whispering about something & Mj decided it was time for her classic move. She snuck behind them and... "Hey Losers! What you talking about?!" Both Peter & Ned looked like they were gonna have a heart attack. "Nothing, " Ned blurted out. Mj narrowed her eyes at them. "You're lying. You guys are going after that bodyguard who shot Peter, you've been stalking him, & you're gonna follow him into a club on 24th street." Peter and Ned's mouths dropped open. "H-h-how did you know all that?!" "Run, " Ned said, "She can read minds!" "No, you idiots! It's all written on this piece of paper right here." Mj rolled her eyes & Peter glared at Ned for leaving it out in the open. "You guys are stupid. You'll probably get yourselves killed & you're certainly not doing it without me." "What?" Ned & Peter said together. "After all you've dragged me threw I'm not missing the one actually exciting thing." "Um. Are you sure? It could be dangerous, & I don't want you to-" Mj leaned forward with her eyes narrowed, "You don't want me to what Parker?" Peter looked nervous. "Uh-die?" He said as if there was a right answer. "I'll take it as a compliment, Loser. And nothing more... So when is it?" "Friday night."  
The school day ended & all 3 fell asleep thinking of Friday night. It seemed the weekdays dragged on then finally came around, Thursday. "Alright," Peter said sitting in between Mj & Ned at the cafeteria table. "We need to make ourselves fake IDS." "How are we gonna do that?" "Well, I have an idea. Let's meet by that stop sign at the end of my street."

"Hi Happy, it's Peter. Parker." "Yeah, I know who it is. What do you want?" "You couldn't perhaps pick me up could you?" Beeeeeeep. He hung up. "Great, " Mj said, "Now what?" "Do any of you have money?" "Yes?"  ...

So they took a cab. "Alright, when we get inside you HAVE to make sure Mr. Stark doesn't see you, otherwise... We're canned meat." So somehow they figured out a way to get inside past the guards & past the security check bc no one was there anyway. They got into the elevator & went up to level 7 where Peter knew there was an office full of computers & other equipment no one used. "Alright. This could take a while, " Peter mumbled as he sat down at a desk & began typing. And it did. It took nearly 3½ hours to come up with 3 fake IDs that looked realistic. "Alright let's get out of here." "Not so fast, " came Mr. Stark's voice as the door to the office opened. "Oh sh-" "Watch your mouth, " Tony said sounding very hypocritical. "Does this mean your gonna make us into canned meat?" Ned asked. "I didn't know the Avengers did that." Mj & Peter rolled there eyes. "In theory, " he answered. Ned looked scared by this, but Peter was scared for another reason. "Come with me, " Tony said trying to stay calm. They followed or at least most of them did. "Where's the girl?" "Here & ya know I have a name." "Fantastic, " Tony said, "Happy drive them home." Happy, not looking very happy glared at them, but they just stood in awe. "You're not gonna at least yell at us?"

"I'm too tired to & if I want to know what you were looking at I can easily do that. I set up every wire & system in this building." Peter gulped, nodded & they all quickly walked to the car waiting outside before Tony could change his mind. "Sorry, Happy, " Peter said apologetically. "No your not." And there was an awkward silence all the way to the Parker's house. "You can just drop all 3 of us off here, they don't live too far." They all got out & Peter decided to walk with them home to go over their Friday night plans. "Alright we'll leave at 8:00, take a cab, but we have to wear something "club-like." I'm not sure what "club-like" looks like, but at least try." They said goodbye & Peter walked home thinking about Friday night. If this went wrong they would be in a lot of trouble and "stuff would go down."


	25. A disaster of a night

So eventually Friday night rolled around. They met up by the usual stop sign. When Peter's eyes set on Mj he couldn't help but gawk. She looked beautiful. She had her hair down in curls, she had on a long black dress with a slit down the right leg, & she wore makeup, which Peter thought she didn't need at all. He thought he saw Mj turn slightly pink in the cheeks, but she immediately said, "What you staring at Parker?" "N-N-Nothing, " Peter said nervously. Thankfully Ned showed up to rescue Peter & of course, he was wearing his lucky hat. "Wow, Mj. You look great!" "Thanks, " Mj said with a smile. Peter glared at Ned & Ned shrugged. "Alright, let's go," Peter said as a taxi pulled up. 

When they eventually got there and we're finally up in the frontline to show their IDs the man looked at them accordingly, but nevertheless their IDs didn't lie, so he had to let them in. "Wait, " Mj said grabbing Ned & Peter's wrists before they could go their separate ways. "What?" "Take these, " Mj said as she handed them both earpieces while pretending it was an inconspicuous handshake. "Where'd you get these?!" Peter asked, slightly taken aback. "Remember when Stark was leading us out of the building and I "mysteriously" disappeared? Just take them." They all put their earpieces in and parted. 

Ned started hitting on women 3 times his age, while Peter looked around nervously. It was quite obvious he was very out of his element. Mj sat down & ordered a drink, but a familiar voice from behind her said, "Dont you think you're a tad young?" And he pulled the alcohol away from her. Mj's eyes went wide, but she tried to keep her cool. "Wow. I'm so glad we finally meet again. Honestly, I've been thinking about you for the past 2 years, Deek." "Same, really." "Too bad I was just leaving, " Mj said as she "accidentally" managed to step on his toes on the way to the bathroom. "Peter, " she said in the comms. "We need to leave, NOW. Let's just say we've been compromised." "What? What do you mean? Peter's voice answered back. " My ex is here and he's an a-" "You've dated before?!" Peter commented nearly making Mj go deaf. "Yeah, I've dated before. I'm not a loser like you." "We haven't even spotted the guy yet & we need to get h-" "Peter?" "Mj, Ned, he's here." "Meet up by the bathrooms, " Mj commanded. Ned never answered back making Mj & Peter worry, and a whole freaking lot. "Where's Ned? " Mj asked as Peter met here by the men's room, never taking his eyes off of Mr. Stark's "bodyguard." "I don't know. I haven't seen him. The lucky hat might be working." Mj laughed, but mostly to calm down Peter's nerves as the man who shot him edged closer & closer. It seemed like the tall man was very alert making both Mj & Peter 10 times more. Then suddenly the guy turned around & without thinking Mj kissed Peter, blocking Peter's face from view. It lasted longer then Mj had originally intended. When their lips parted both Peter & Mj were surprised as heck. Mj grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him to a corner where Ned was willingly giving his number to a woman who had to be at least 30. "Ned, drop it. We are leaving. NOW." "Why?" Mj motioned over to the other side of the room. Ned's eyes went wide and immediately obeyed Mj. The one the only Tony Stark was standing just a few feet away. Before they were fully out the door, Mr. Stark's eyes met Peter's. Peter read them easily. They were saying, "We will talk about this later." And he didn't even look the slightest surprised to see them there. 

As the trio walked home there was complete silence till Ned said, "Why do I feel a tension between you two?" "I don't feel anything, " Mj replied bluntly. "Uh-yeah same, " Peter said, not knowing what else to say. Peter first walked Ned home then continued with Mj till they reached her house. "G'night Mj, " he said softly. Mj turned to go into the house but quickly turned back. "Wait, Parker." "Yeah?" "What happened didn't mean anything, you know that right? It was just so we wouldn't get caught." "Oh, um-yeah, yeah. Of course, I know that" Peter said with disappointment. "Good night. See you tomorrow, if Stark hasn't already killed you by then." "Yeah." 

"May?" Peter called out as he walked inside. "What's wrong?" May asked seeing the look on his face. "May, what do you do if someone kisses you, but they don't really mean it?" May laughed. "Are you sure she didn't mean it? Because the look on your face is priceless." Peter rolled his eyes & went to his bedroom to think & Aunt May followed close behind ready to taunt the details out if him...


	26. Sometimes you have to laugh or cry, laughing is better

himself & took a deep breath. "What were you thinking?!" "I'm sorry Mr. Stark, really I-" "What? You decided it would be nice to try to get yourselves killed?! You could have come to me, told me that he was the one who shot you." "I tried to, but you DON'T listen! I was trying to do what you want me to do, but I'll never be enough. Your expectations, what you want out of me, what you want me to be, it's impossible!" Peter yelled, tears nearly escaping his eyes. Tony sighed. "You've GOT to stop this kid. You're going to get yourself hurt or killed & I feel like that's on me. This is my fight, mine. Not yours." 

 

"Happy, " Peter began as he sat in the back & leaned forward to talk to him. "Who is he?" "Who's who?" Happy grunted. He wasn't in a good mood. Not that he ever was. "The voice. The one who sent Mr. Stark's bodyguard to shoot, me the one who took Mj, the one who wants us dead." Happy sighed. "It's really not my place to say, but they knew each other, they were close. Then Ironman became a thing and jealousy took over." "He knows him?" "Yeah. It's a personal thing, he was kind of like his half-brother, but you didn't hear that from me, " Happy said as he pulled up to the Parkers' house. Peter got out & Immediately went to his room. He was so physically & mentally drained, and in a few minutes, he was asleep. 

 

"Peter? Peter?" Mj had been trying to get him to wake up for the past 10 minutes. Mj, having lost her patience decided to try a new tactic. "Wake up you freaking Loser!" Mj yelled as she punched him in the face. It was a little harsh, but also rather pleasing. Peter jumped up, hit his head on the bunk, & then fell back down onto his bed looking like he might faint. "Um. Are you alright?" "F-fine, " Peter said as he got paler by the seconds. "I-just-need-to-use-the-bathroom, " Peter said as he walked into his bedroom wall instead of out the door. "Wow. That's pathetic, " Mj said, taking him by the shoulders & directing him to the bathroom. "Thanks, " he mumbled before quickly running to the toilet & vomiting out anything that was in his system. "Well, that's lovely," Mj said sarcastically. "Sorry, " he mumbled. "I need something to eat." "So you can throw that up too?" "No. This happens if I don't have enough to eat because of my fast metabolism." "Alright, what do you have?" Mj asked with a sigh. She just came to study. It was like Peter was a magnet for trouble & Mj got sucked in every time. "Probably nothing. May has been working a lot recently." "I'll be back," Mj stated. And she left. It was about 40 minutes when Mj returned with a bag full of food. "How'd you get that?" Peter asked. "Garbage can." Peter looked at her quizzically. "Not really. For some reason, my parents thought it would be a nice idea to give me their credit card while they were gone for 4 months." Mj laughed. 

 

After an hour Mj & Peter had practically eaten everything she brought. Pizza, popcorn, flaming hot Cheetos. You know; junk food. Aka the necessities for life. Peter insisted they watch Star Wars, which Mj had never seen. So they called Ned over & Mj hardly caught any of the dialogue because they were raving about how good the movie was & fighting over which movies were better. At 3:00 a.m. they were all practically delirious. "So, " Ned began while laughing at nothing. "I'm planning to ask Betty on a date, buuuuuuut, " Ned slurred his words in the midst of his delirium & lack of sleep. "I don't know where we would go for our date." "I have an ideeeeaaaaa, " Peter chimed in while Mj laughed at the 2 of them mockingly. "You should build the lego death star with her." "But we already built it." "Yes, " Peter said, "that way you get to build it twice which is even better because-" Peter cut off because he couldn't come up with a reason why, but nevertheless Ned thought it was brilliant. "Woooooowww. You're smart." "No, " Mj said, "You guys are both complete losers." And with that, all 3 fell asleep laughing at nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Thanks so much for reading please leave a comment and let me know what you thought, and if there are any mistakes please let me know. I promise the next chapter will be longer; I just wrote this one on a whim. :) ❤


End file.
